El Ángel de la Oscuridad
by JunjouUsagi
Summary: AU. Era la primera vez que Castiel, hijo de Crowley y Príncipe del Infierno, pisaba la tierra, su padre lo enviaba para cumplir una misión sencilla, o eso creía él.
1. Chapter 1

Le llamaban "El Ángel de la Oscuridad" y "Príncipe del infierno", el único nombre al que él respondía era _Castiel_.

Tuvo que taparse los ojos, la luz era tan gratificantemente molesta, miro a derecha e izquierda, todo a su alrededor estaba destrozado ¿Así era todo allí arriba?

Comenzó a caminar sin saber bien a donde ir, a su alrededor todo eran árboles caídos y plantas muertas, oyó un leve graznido, aunque él aun no sabía que significaba esa palabra, se encamino hacía el lugar de donde provenía tan interesante sonido y se acuclillo ante un cuervo que había caído al suelo.

-¿Problemas amigo?- Le susurro mientras acercaba una mano para tocarlo, el cuervo volvió a graznar y le pico la mano, los ojos del pájaro se llenaron de ira, Castiel ladeó la cabeza mirando al huraño cuervo con curiosidad, se levanto y se alejo del animal que siguió en el suelo.

Caminó un par de kilómetros sin dirección fija, no sin parar ante todo aquello que llamaba su atención, la superficie era hermosa, era mucho, mucho mejor que cualquier descripción que le había dado su padre y ni siquiera había salido de aquella especie de bosque en Illinois.

-¿Piensas pasarte aquí el resto de tu existencia?- Castiel se giro, pero no vio nada a sus espadas.- Tan lento como siempre.

-Padre.- Dijo firmemente mirando al frente, ante él el Rey del Infierno, quien le había traído a la superficie, su padre, Crowley.

-¿Qué te parece esto? ¿Mejor que el infierno, eh?- Castiel asintió, sí claro que era mejor, pero no estaba ahí de vacaciones, ahora venía la parte en la que su padre le decía lo que tendría que hacer si no quería volver al hoyo.- Creo que te he criado bien ¿Lo he hecho verdad?

-Sí padre.- Respondió mirando a sus ojos.

-¡Demuéstralo!- Grito Crowley antes de sonreír-Perdón hijo, no quería gritarte, bueno si quería, pero es por el estrés, ya sabes es lo que tiene el poder.- Castiel volvió a asentir.

Si había algo que sabía que era mala idea era entablar una conversación con su padre.

-Bien, pues estando tan bien criado.- Se acerco a su hijo y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.- Sabrás que no estás aquí de vacaciones.- Castiel lo sabía.- A costado mucho sacarte de abajo, con alas y todo.- Crowley movió las manos por encima de sus hombros como si dibujara unas alas.- Eres hombre, o ángel, o lo que sea, de pocas palabras ¿No?- Él siguió callado con la mirada fija en su padre.

El graznido de un cuervo le hizo levantar la vista, con las alas desplegadas como burlándose de Castiel el pájaro los sobrevoló.  
Crowley también lo miro, con un chasquear de dedos hizo que callera sin vida al suelo.

-¡Qué has hecho!- Lazó un grito ahogado Castiel cuando el pájaro golpeó el suelo a pocos metros de él.

-Es lo que le pasa a la gente que se burla de mi familia.- Crowley junto sus manos señorialmente por detrás de él, colgándose la medalla de padre del año.

-Era un pájaro padre, no se burlaba de nadie.- Castiel se separo de él y se acuclillo junto al cuervo.- ¿Esta vez me morderás si te toco?- Preguntó acercando la mano al pájaro sin vida.

-¡Castiel!-Le chillo su padre que no se había movido de su posición.

Él no respondió, tocó al pájaro y casi al instante sus ojos volvieron a cobrar vida, Castiel no pudo reprimir una tímida sonrisa, el pájaro no se lo agradeció, el animal ni se paró a reparar en quien le había devuelto a la vida.  
Él, un cuervo negro de ojos penetrantes y grandes alas había recibido el don de la resurrección y todo por haberse burlado de un ángel rebelde ante su padre.  
Sin emitir un solo sonido el pájaro voló, voló alto y voló lejos.

-Eres mi orgullo hijo mío, pero tu corazón va a ser tu gran problema Castiel.- Se lastimo su padre acercándose a él.- Ya lo veras.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, cosa que por otro lado no iba a hacer, el Rey del Infierno se había evaporado, "olvidando" darle su misión a Castiel.

Caminó tan solo cinco minutos más antes de encontrar un edificio, el primero que veía en su larga existencia, una gasolinera.

Entró, quería conocer a alguien, "su primer humano", pero allí no había nadie, busco algo interesante por la tienda, comida y bebida que no necesitaba, aun así echó un trago a una botella que lucía llena de polvo con una etiqueta de "Jack Daniels", no sintió nada y no entendió porque las almas que llegaban al infierno hablaban tanto de esas bebidas.  
Cerca de la botella encontró unas revistas de pornografía, ni siquiera se molestó en ojearlas.

Con paso firme y bastante decepcionado salió de la gasolinera, quería encontrar una ciudad, un pueblo o una aldea, quería ver a los humanos, a los buenos los que nunca irían a la morada de su padre, y a los malos los que ya tenían un sitio reservado allí abajo, quería hablar con uno, todavía se acordaba de la última vez que había hablado con una alma.

Tenía que torturarla mientras Alastair era enviado a la superficie, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, era el Príncipe del Infierno estaba claro que eso entraba en sus obligaciones .

Esa alma no podía estar más rota, más desesperada, estaba perdida, no merecía estar ahí abajo, había llegado por el engaño de un demonio como tantas otras.  
No recuerda como acabo hablando con el alma de aquel hombre, después de esa vez volvió otra vez y otra, hasta que el alma no aguantó más y le cambio el puesto a Alastair y sus ojos se volvieron negros, y Castiel sintió… Sintió que no quería volver a hablar con él.

Se apoyó en la fachada de la gasolinera y miro hacia el cielo, el lugar donde vivían los ángeles ¿El lugar donde el debería vivir? Una parte de él le decía que sí, la otra se reía en su cara, su sitio estaba en el infierno con su padre, él no era un ángel, era una blasfemia andante.

Un gato paso corriendo por delante suyo capturando su atención, no huía de nada, no perseguía nada, simplemente corría, corría porque podía, porque era libre, como él lo era ahora, al menos por el momento.

Sonrío y siguió caminando, esta vez por el camino de tierra que hacía de carretera, sus zapatos levantaban polvo a su paso, sabía que tenía el poder de teletransportarse pero no quería hacerlo, además ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Aparecer en mitad de una ciudad? Ni siquiera sabía que había por ahí, no, no se teletransportaría, andaría, andaría por ese camino de tierra hasta llegar a alguna parte o encontrar a alguien y después de eso, bueno ¿Quién sabe? Su padre le había concedido un tiempo libre al desaparecer, y una cosa estaba clara cuando él volviera a aparecer, que lo haría, las "vacaciones" de Castiel tocarían a su fin.

No pasó mucho tiempo, o a él no se lo pareció, hasta que Castiel llego a un pueblo llamado Pontiac, había gente por sus calles, la noche empezaba a cubrir el cielo y muchos volvían a sus casas, otros estaban comenzando a salir.

Sin saber dónde ir deslumbrado por la actividad del pueblo Castiel comenzó a moverse por las calles, cruzando de una acera a otra, observando los coches parados, las casas y comercios a cada lado de la acera, fue en un cruce donde un hombre con un maletín y un abrigo negro choco contra él casi derribándolo, no salió ni una palabra de la boca del caminante, Castiel lo miró mientras se alejaba corriendo, era su primer contacto con un humano, con uno vivo, y no había sido muy agradable, pero no le decepciono, al contrarío casi le reconforto.  
Lo que no fue tan reconfortante fue volver a la realidad con una larga hilera de coches tocando el claxon para que moviera su angelical culo del cruce.

Alguien apoyó la mano en su hombro y le movió hacía delante dejándole en la otra acera.

-¿Querías suicidarte?- Hablo el hombre.- Porque sé un par de maneras mejores.

-Como ir a cazar tú solo sin avisar.- Murmuro otro hombre, más alto, tras él.

-¡Te quieres callar Sam!-Se giro gritando el primero- ¿Podemos discutir eso luego?- Volvió a girarse sonriendo a Castiel.- Soy Dean, y el gigantón es Sam.

-En…Encantado.- Respondió Castiel, no sabía a qué se había referido con "gigantón" su autentica forma era mucho mayor que la de ese humano.

-Bueno, pues hasta la próxima.- Se despidió Dean alejándose, pero Sam no se movió.-¡Venga!

-Oye, no nos has dicho tu nombre.- Sonrío al ángel.

-Me llamó Castiel.- Respondió él.

-Pareces un poco perdido Castiel ¿Eres de por aquí?- Pregunto Sam, Dean se impacientó de esperar y volvió atrás al lado de Sam.

-No, la verdad es que vivo bastante lejos de aquí.- Contestó, en realidad ese humano sí que era bastante alto.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a un hotel?-Siguió preguntando amablemente Sam.

-Oye, un momento.- Dean agarro al alto de la cazadora y lo alejo de allí haciendo un gesto a Castiel para que esperara.-¿Ahora somos hermanitas de la caridad?- Un tono de enfado se notaba en su voz, era gracioso que hablara entre susurros porque Castiel lo seguía oyendo perfectamente.

-Dean ¿No lo ves?-Él negó como respuesta.- Esta perdido.

-Bien ¿Y?- Cada vez estaba más cansado de esa conversación, lo único que Dean quería hacer era volver a la habitación de su motel, quitarse los zapatos y tirarse encima de la cama hasta que otra horrible pesadilla viviente le obligara a levantarse.

-¿Y? ¡Y que todo lo que está perdido acaba siendo algo sobrenatural!- Él lo miro con cara de pereza y se froto la frente.- Puedo sentirlo ¿Vale? No es normal.- Dean suspiro.

-Está bien, pero que conste que no me has convencido tú.- Dijo Dean y se dirigió de nuevo hacía Castiel.

-¡Espera!- Pero no espero, Sam quería saber que había convencido a Dean, pero no lo descubriría.

Había sido algo simple en lo que poca gente repararía, en todo el rato en el que habían estado hablando Castiel no había cambiado de posición, ni había parpadeado, Dean ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiese respirado. Cuando nadie le miraba, cuando él creía que nadie le miraba, dejaba de actuar como un humano.

-Bueno amigo.-Dean le dio una palmada en el hombro a Castiel.- ¿Vienes o no?


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel les acompañó, debatiéndose entre la emoción y una leve angustia, Dean y Sam no paraban de discutir ¿Eran así de normal? Por lo visto algo había pasado esa mañana.

-¿Sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos Sam?- No espero la respuesta del otro.- ¡Si no nos movemos rápido nunca lo ca-Dean se corto y miro hacía Castiel.- Nunca lo conseguiremos.

Sam también miro a Castiel y la conversación se dio por zanjada, fuera lo que fuese no era un tema a tratar delante de un desconocido, y eso solo hacía que Castiel se sintiera más intrigado hacía el tema de la conversación.

-No pienses que voy a dejar esto así.- Murmuro Sam, Dean no le oyó pero Castiel si, se acerco un poco al lado del alto.

-¿Soy un problema?- Preguntó con la cara de inocencia que su padre le había enseñado a poner.- Puedo irme si es así.

-¿Qué? No, por favor no te preocupes.-Contestó rápidamente Sam.

-En realidad si lo eres.- Murmuro Dean unos pasos por delante ¿Por qué era tan arisco con él?

-No te castigues Dean, lo que has hecho no está mal.- Le respondió Castiel acercándose a grandes paso a él.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un vidente?- Se desespero él acelerando un poco más el paso, Sam los seguía sin problema, pero no se acercó demasiado.

-Dean ¿Qué es lo que cazáis?- Castiel sintió que estaba jugando sucio al haber escuchado la conversación "privada" que los hombres habían tenido.

-¿Cazar? Nosotros no cazamos.- Se apresuro a mentir Dean.- Nada de nada.

-Sé lo que sois.- Respondió tras unos segundos de silencio Castiel.

-No, no lo sabes.- Intento refutarle, Castiel no lo entendió, claro que lo sabía y que Dean lo negase no iba a cambiar ese hecho.

-Dean ¿Ves lo que te dije?- El "ya te lo dije" de Sam se escuchó a unos pasos de él, este le ignoro.

-Y ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué eres un cazador? ¿Un demonio?- Movió su mano rápidamente bajo su cazadora agarrando la empuñadura de un cuchillo.

-Soy – Castiel pensó rápido, si algo no podía decirles era "Soy el Príncipe del Infierno" eso estaba claro.- Un cazador.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó extrañado Sam que se había adelantado y colocado a la izquierda de Castiel.

Algo dentro de Sam le decía que mentía, y Castiel se había dado cuenta, pero ¿Cómo iba a convencerlo de que era verdad? De todas las personas que había en ese pueblo, de todas ellas había tenido que dar con una pareja de cazadores.

-Así que un cazador ¿Eh?- Castiel asintió.- ¿Con que se mata a un espíritu?

-Quemando sus restos.- Respondió rápidamente Castiel.

-¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?- Preguntó al instante Dean.

-Se les decapita.- Castiel sabía que estaba siendo puesto a prueba, no podía fallar de ninguna manera.

-Dean, ya vale ¿No?- Le objetó Sam, Dean no hizo caso alguno.

-Formas de herir a un demonio.- Dean estaba siendo realmente conciso en el interrogatorio.

-El agua vendita, la sal, el hierro, palo santo.- Castiel paro, tampoco era cuestión de que ellos pensaran que era un gran experto en demonios.

-¿Cuántos años llevas cazando Castiel?- Pregunto amablemente Sam dejando a Dean con la palabra en la boca.

-Unos cuantos, perdí la cuenta.- Exactamente ninguno, pensó.

-¿Por qué empezaste?- Preguntó Sam.- No hace falta que respondas, lo siento.- Se rectifico al recordar que todos los cazadores solían entrar a esa vida de mala forma.

-No, no lo sientas.- Respondió Castiel.- Pero me gustaría no hablar de ello.- Por primera vez ambos callaron.

Los hermanos comenzaron a pensar en como ellos se metieron en eso, habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían intentado dejar esa vida, pero eso era imposible, mientras uno de ellos siguiera vivo el otro le catapultaría de nuevo a la sartén.

El interrogatorio se dio por acabado y ninguno hablo hasta que no llegaron al hotel, allí Dean pidió una habitación para Castiel a nombre de John Bonham, y menos mal que lo hizo él porque Castiel no tenía la mínima idea de cómo se pedía una habitación.

-Bueno, hasta mañana y eso.- Se despidió Dean.

-Un gusto Castiel.- Dijo Sam siguiendo a su hermano hacia el cuarto.

Castiel no dijo nada, ambos tenían prisa por llegar a su habitación y debatir que hacer con Castiel.

Su habitación estaba justo al lado de la de Castiel, se había dado cuenta de que Dean lo había hecho adrede, iba a controlar si se escapaba por la noche, los hermanos sospechaban de él y eso no era bueno, por el momento actuaría como un humano.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo.

Había sido agradable conocer a esos hombres, pero no podía seguir con ellos, eran cazadores, era peligroso, seguro que sabían de su padre e incluso podrían saber de él, debería buscarse otro nombre para caminar entre los humanos, Emanuel parecía uno lo suficientemente modesto para no ser recordado, sí sería una buena ide…

-Castiel.- La familiar voz sacó a Castiel de sus pensamientos.- Bonita habitación.

-Padre.- Saludo él levantándose de la cama.

-Veo que has conocido a gente importante.- Castiel se extrañó.- Y eso que no llevas ni un día en la tierra, tienes madera hijo.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Perdón?- Inquirió Crowley- ¡Perdón! ¡Acabas de encontrar a los Winchester!¡Debería ponerte una medalla!- Le puso una mano en el hombro.- De hecho creo que lo hare.

-¿Los Winchester? Yo no he…

-¡Vamos hijo! ¿Dean y Sam? ¿Cazadores?- Crowley puso la otra mano sobre Castiel- ¿¡Quienes creías que eran?!

-Yo…- Castiel no dijo nada.

-Bueno, esto ha adelantado parte de tu trabajo aquí, mejor para ti, mejor para mí.- Crowley se alejo de su hijo.-Descubre lo que traman, acércate a ellos y luego…Bueno- Se giro de nuevo hacía él.- Luego traiciónalos.

Y desapareció, Castiel se quedo de pie en el sitio donde su padre le había dejado durante un buen rato ¿Esa era su "misión" en la tierra? Jamás había pensado que fuera algo tan sumamente fácil, simplemente con hacer un poco de oído podría descubrir que se tramaban los Winchester, esos dos no sabían mantener la boca cerrada.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos, las voces de Dean y Sam llegaban con claridad a sus oídos.

-¡¿Por qué no confías un poco más en mi?

-¡¿Qué por qué no confió en ti?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga por orden alfabético o cronológico?!

Castiel frunció el ceño no lograba distinguir cual era la voz de Dean y cual la de Sam, se concentro un poco más.

-¡Me estás diciendo que "sientes" que es algo sobrenatural!- Esta vez casi podía jurar que era la de Dean.

-¡Te digo que…-Sam corto su dialogo y bajo la voz.- Oye Dean.- Castiel agudizo el oído.- No quiero discutir ¿Vale? Solo te digo que…

-Sí, que Castiel es algún tipo de ser sobrenatural.

El aludido trago saliva ¿Tanto se notaba?

-Lo que yo quiero saber.- Continuó Dean.- Es ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? ¿No habrás vuelto a…? Bueno ya sabes.

-Ya te he dicho que no.- Sam sabía que la confianza con su hermano estaba resentida, lo sabía y le dolía, pero también sabía que se lo merecía.-Desde que Ruby murió no he vuelto a probar la sangre de demonio.

Ambos callaron por un momento, Castiel se pregunto si las discusiones y lamentos a esas horas solían ser comunes en el mundo o solo lo eran entre los Winchester.

-Ya, te recuerdo que tu vicio saco a Lucifer de la jaula.- La voz de Dean escondía una culpa desmedida.

-Dean ya lo sé ¿Vale? Pero no puedo hacer nada para borrar ese pasado, no puedo ¿Lo entiendes? Si hubiese una forma de volver atrás y cambiar el pasado, lo haría.  
Todos los días cuando me despierto pienso "Ojala todo haya sido un sueño" "ojala aun este durmiendo en ese motel de Colorado" pero no es así, te traicione Dean y no hay día que no tenga ganas de suicidarme por ello.

Castiel casi podía sentir como los ojos de Sam se humedecían y oyó los pasos de Dean acercándose a su hermano para abrazarle.

-Lo siento Sammy, soy un idiota.- Susurro con los brazos aun alrededor de su hermano.

El ángel empezaba a impacientarse, ¿era necesario tanto melodrama?

-Lo importante ahora es encontrar al que me saco del infierno, si es un ángel como cree Gab podría ayudarnos a devolverle a la jaula.

-Al menos que sea tan corrupto como los demás.- Murmuro Sam.

¿Dean había estado en el infierno?¿Cómo es que él no se había enterado? Sabía toda la historia de los Winchester, casi es una asignatura en el "cole" de allí abajo, sabía lo que había pasado con su padre, con su madre, los planes de Azazel, los de Lilith, que eran los recipientes de Miguel y Lucifer… Pero no había oído que Dean hubiese estado en el infierno.

-Y bueno que Castiel sea un metamórfico o algo así no es el mayor de nuestros problemas ahora mismo Sam, así que por la mañana…

-Sigo pensando que es más que eso.- Susurro en respuesta el otro hermano, y ninguno dijo nada más, aunque estaba claro que los engranajes de sus cabezas seguían girando, ambos sabían que Castiel era más que cualquiera de los monstruos que habían cazado, no eran los "poderes especiales" de Sam los que se lo decían, era su instinto.  
Y aun así iban a ignorarlo ¿Por qué? Porque Lucifer era una presa mayor, o eso pensaban ellos.

Castiel no sabía qué hacer en esa habitación y hasta por la mañana no podría hablar con los hermanos, además estaba claro que ellos se irían sin decirle nada a él, al fin y al cabo solo era un desconocido, un monstruo menor con un buen disfraz, tenía que hacer algo, algo que diese pie a una bella amistad, ¿Y qué mejor que salvarles la vida?


	3. Chapter 3

No era la primera vez que "tiraba de rango" para cumplir una misión, sabía que esta era la más importante que su padre le había dado, aunque también la más fácil, lo cual parecía no contradecirse.

¿Hacerse amigo de unos humanos con camisa de franela? Había oído todas las historias sobre ellos, no sería fácil para un demonio acercarse a ellos, pero para él sí, simplemente tenía que ganarse su confianza y su plan para ello estaba puesto en marcha.

Llamo a un par de demonios menores, unos que su padre no echaría en falta, el infierno está lleno de hijos de puta que su padre nunca echaría en falta.

-Tenéis que entrar en la habitación de al lado y matar a sus ocupantes.- Informo Castiel en cuanto los cuerpos poseídos de un par de limpiadores cruzaron la puerta.- Los Winchester.

-¿El cuarto de los Winchester?- Dijo uno con acento inglés.- ¡¿Crees que estamos locos?!

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Los Winchester nos harán pedazos!- Recrimino el otro.

-No, no me habéis entendido- Suspiro el ángel.- Ellos no tocaran un pelo de vuestras preciosas cabecitas poseídas, ellos no os matarán.- En un movimiento fundido con el aire Castiel se colocó detrás del primero poniendo sobre su cuello un cuchillo.-Yo lo haré.

Ambos tragaron saliva, no tenían escapatoria, no podían revelarse contra el hijo de su rey, lo único que podían hacer era despedirse del mundo y caminar por el corredor de la muerte.

Castiel sonrió y le dio el cuchillo a uno de los demonios, no había empatía en su corazón, era el Príncipe del Infierno, no tenía tiempo, ni derecho, a sentir algo así.

Suspiraron ante la puerta del dormitorio de los hermanos, estaban seguros de que ellos ya sabían que estaban allí, no tenían un plan de ataque, el plan era morir.

Se sonrieron una última vez, se habían ganado una plaza en el infierno, claro que lo habían hecho, no merecieron que nadie llorara su primera muerte y nadie lloraría la segunda.

-¿Una última ronda?- Pregunto el inglés antes de guiñar un ojo, sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta y entro dispuesto a, aunque no sirviera de nada, luchar.

-Por supuesto.- Murmuro el otro entrando tras de él empuñando el único cuchillo que Castiel les había dado.

Al contrario de lo que habían pensado los Winchester seguían en sus camas, se tiraron a por ellos y fue entonces cuando descubrieron que, aunque no lo pareciese, por supuesto que los hermanos les esperaban.

Creyeron que la lucha sería más rápida, pero la fuerza de Dean y Sam estaba mermada por la cacería de esa mañana.

Sam liberó toda la ira que había estado conteniendo durante ese día, el inglés recibió la paliza que el hombre querría haber dado a su hermano esa mañana.

Dean con algo más de calma arremetía contra el otro, pero su fuerza estaba claramente en las mínimas, ahora se lastima, por primera vez en todo el día, de haber ido a cazar solo.

Pero no podía haber hecho otra cosa, tenía una pista o eso creía, de quien le había sacado del infierno, pero eso solo le tiro de cabeza a un nido de demonios, si Sam no llega a llegar a tiempo… Bueno habría muerto, otra vez.

El inglés consiguió hacer caer a Sam al lado de la cama, vio como Dean estaba a punto de matar a su compañero y sin terminar con la vida de Sam se tiro a por él.

Cortaron a Dean en brazos y piernas con el cuchillo que Castiel les había dado, pero él parecía no sentir los cortes, estaba demasiado acostumbrado al dolor, nada de lo que le hicieran en la tierra se compararía con lo que sufrió abajo.

Sam se levantó y se tiro a por los demonios, un golpe en la cabeza dejo inconsciente a Dean y vía libre para que los demonios acabaran con los hermanos salvo porque los hermanos tenían un "Ángel de la guarda", caído y malintencionado eso sí.

Castiel entró al cuarto encontrando a un mal herido Dean y a Sam forcejeando con ambos demonios en el suelo.

El plan había salido a la perfección, pasando por encima de Dean se tiro contra ambos demonios, recitando lo que a Sam le pareció un exorcismo en una extraña lengua, uno que no solo los envió al infierno, los separó de la vida para siempre enviándoles a donde quiera que vayan los demonios al morir.

-Gracias.-Consiguió decir Sam con mucho esfuerzo, tras escupir la sangre que llevaba en su boca.

-No es nada.-Le tendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse, Sam cogió su antebrazo y apoyándose en la cama junto a la que había quedado tendido consiguió incorporarse lo justo para dejarse caer sobre ella.

-Dean.- Los ojos de Sam intentaban cerrarse pero no podrían hacerlo hasta no ver a Dean recuperado.- En mi mochila hay un- Sam tosió algo más de sangre.- Un botiquín.

-Sam duerme, yo cuidare de Dean.-La situación perfecta para ganarse la confianza de ambos hermanos, las cosas iban rodadas.

-No.- Murmuro completamente convencido.- Tengo que curar a Dean.

Castiel suspiro y toco a Sam haciendo que cayese dormido en la cama, no sería difícil de explicar una vez que despertase.

-Dean.- Dijo Castiel girándose hacia el hombre en el suelo, a diferencia de lo que él había creído en un principio Dean no estaba inconsciente, se había recuperado casi nada más entrar él en la habitación.

-¡Qué le has hecho a mi hermano hijo de puta!- Dean se apoyó contra la pared utilizando todas sus fuerzas en levantarse.- ¡Voy a matarte!- La voz de Dean fuerte y enfadada se vio cortada cuando al hombre no le quedo más remedio que escupir la sangre que llenaba su boca.

-Dean.- Repitió el ángel acercándose a él.- Creo que sigues inconsciente.- Dijo con confianza mientras se preparaba para darle el toque también a él.

-¡Castiel hijo de puta!- Fue lo último que dijo Dean antes de ser tocado y caer dormido.

Castiel lo cogió y llevó a la cama, tenía que curar sus heridas, la verdad es que no había pensado que los hermanos pudieran llegar a acabar tan mal, en realidad el sospechaba hasta de que sangrasen, su reputación les precedía y en el infierno se contaban mies de historias sobre ellos.

Con otro toque curó a Dean, asegurándose de que todo parecía "hecho a mano", un par de sitios vendados, doce o trece puntos por aquí, un par de cicatrices… Lo normal para lo destrozado que había quedado su cuerpo, es más hasta fue generoso con el numero de cicatrices y a demás le ahorró semanas de dolor.

Castiel miro al otro hermano, con un toque curó la mayoría de las heridas de Sam, también dejando marcas de haber sido tratadas a mano y sin los utensilios apropiados.  
Eso sí, ambos parecían haber sido curados por un médico, Castiel pensó que eso le haría tener más oportunidades de que los hermanos le aceptaran en el grupo, tener un médico al lado siempre viene bien, y más cuando te dedicas a jugarte la vida día tras día.

Después de curarles tuvo un momento de duda, ¿qué tenía que hacer ahora?, decidió quedarse en la habitación fingiendo estar preocupado por los humanos.

Castiel no contó las horas que pasaron ni se movió de la silla donde se había sentado en todo lo que quedaba de noche, solo espero y espero a que uno de los hermanos despertase y fue Sam el que, con los primeros rayos del alba, lo hizo.

-¿Qué…- El ángel se levantó al oírle y se dirigió a su cama

-Unos demonios os atacaron anoche.

-Oh, sí…- A Sam le costó un poco reaccionar.- ¿¡Y Dean?!- Exclamo una vez recordó lo que había pasado.

-Está bien, no lo estaba cuando yo llegué.- Ambos tenían la vista fija en el aún dormido Dean.- Pero gracias a dios.- "O más bien no".- Soy médico y…

-¿Eres médico?- Castiel asintió.- Bueno, supongo que hemos tenido suerte entonces.

-No sabes cuanta.

-Voy a ir a darme una ducha y a comprar algo de comer.- Se incorporo Sam.

-¿Estás bien? – La voz de preocupación de Castiel sonaba como la de una madre.

-Sí, sí, he tenido heridas peores no te preocupes.-Sonrió y se levantó de la cama.- Eres un buen médico.

Mientras Sam se duchaba Dean despertó, Castiel se había quedado en la cama de Sam mirando al dormido.

-¡Sam!- Fue lo que gritó al abrir los ojos, el grifo de la ducha impidió que Sam lo oyera.

-Se está duchando.- Respondió Castiel calmado.

-¿Qué coño…- El ángel se dio cuenta de lo confusos que despertaban los humanos tras ser tocados.- ¡Tú! ¿Qué le has hecho a Sam?

-No he hecho nada Dean.- Le miro confundido.- Bueno, os he ayudado con las heridas y eso pero creía que no era nada malo.

El humano se miro y reparo en las heridas y puntos de su cuerpo.

-Lo… Lo siento.- Hubo una pausa.- Y gracias, creo.

-No ha sido nada, después de todo era médico, me dedicaba a esto.

-¿Eras médico?- Castiel asintió.- Wow, ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

¿Es que los humanos nunca se cansan de preguntar? Gracias a dios el ángel había pensado una historia mientras esperaban a que se despertasen.

-Lo dejé cuando los espíritus de los que no había podido salvar intentaron matarme.

-Oh, ya veo, lo siento, supongo que por eso entrarías en la caza.

-Sí, mataron a mi mujer.- Castiel miro al suelo, Dean no dijo nada más, había estado pensando tanto en esa historia que hasta él mismo comenzaba a creérsela.

-¡Dean! Ya has despertado.- Sam salió del baño y otorgó un poco de energía y felicidad a la habitación.- Voy a ir a comprar comida, supongo que querrás tarta ¿A que Castiel es un gran médico?

-Eh para el carro.- Dean se levantó de la cama, Castiel se había encargado de que ninguno tuviese ningún problema en las piernas, aunque Dean tenía un esguince de muñeca, él ni siquiera pareció advertirlo.-¿Qué pasa?- Al principio Sam lo miro extrañado, pero su hermano lo había pillado.

-Tenemos un trabajo.

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho desde el principio?- Se extraño el otro hermano.

-Pensé que te molestaría que…-Sam miro a Castiel.- Bueno que él se enterase.

-Bueno…

-Estoy molestando ¿Verdad? Bueno me voy, tener cuidado con esa cacería, no siempre se tiene a un médico cerca.

-¡Espera Castiel!- Le paro Sam.- Lo cierto es que es una cosa algo complicada y nos vendría bien una mano de más.

Dean miro mal a su hermano pero no dijo nada, si Sam insistía tanto en que Castiel se quedase debía de tener alguna razón.

-Está bien Cas estas invitado a la cacería.- "¿Cas?"-Bueno dejarme prepararme o lo que sea y…-Dean se paso la mano por la frente.- Y me cuentas a que nos enfrentamos ¿Vale Sammy?-El otro asintió.

Dean se metió en el baño no sin antes soltar un gran suspiro.

-Bueno, Castiel.- El ángel se preparo para lo que parecía ser el comienzo de un interrogatorio.-¿Quieres venir o?

-Sí, sí, un trabajo siempre alegra el día.- Dijo él intentando poner una nota de sarcasmo.

-Está bien si no quieres, enserio.

-¿Qué quieres que me quede aquí para atenderos cuando volváis al borde de la muerte? Te recuerdo que ya no soy un médico, ahora soy cazador.- Se defendió Castiel mostrándose ofendido por un comentario que, en realidad, le había dado igual.

-Está bien.- Rió. – Bueno, en un pueblo cerca de aquí llevan diez muertes en dos días, entre ellas no parecen tener ningún tipo de comunicación excepto que si te remontas en su árbol genealógico, unas cinco generaciones más o menos, todos era de la misma familia, una que era dueña de un caserón a las afueras del pueblo que aun sigue en pie y que todos habían visitado al menos una vez.

-¿Fantasmas?- Sam asintió.

-Eso creo yo… Salvo que…- Había algo que no le quería contar.- Hay otra cosa ahí dentro también, pero no sé que es.- Sí lo sabía, Castiel se había dado cuenta.

-¿Pueden estar conviviendo dos especies de monstruos?

-No lo sé, pero si es así lo averiguaremos muy pronto.

-Y bien ¿Qué cazamos?- Preguntó Dean saliendo del baño.


	4. Chapter 4

De camino al coche Sam fue explicando a su hermano el trabajo que tenían entre manos, saltando los mismos detalles que había omitido a Castiel.

Quien sentado en el asiento trasero del copiloto se preguntaba como los humanos soportaban estar encasillados en un lugar como ese, es más, se preguntaba como esos dos humanos parecían tan cómodos dentro de la maquina.

Pero eso tenía una respuesta que él no sabía, no, él no sabía que eso no era solo un coche para los Winchester, era una casa, su único y verdadero hogar, no tenía un dormitorio, una cocina o un baño, por dios ¡ni siquiera tenía paredes! Pero no por ello el viejo Impala dejaba de ser su lugar más preciado y su más importante posesión.

No les costó mucho llegar a la casa a las afueras del pueblo.  
El primero en salir fue el conductor, que casi se tiro con el coche en marcha, después se bajo nuestro Ángel de la Oscuridad, que enseguida notó "Que" era la otra criatura de esa casa.

-Sam quieres mover el culo.- Dean estaba ya abriendo el maletero mientras su hermano aun estaba sentado dentro.

-Ya… Ya voy…-Castiel se extrañó de la repentina falta de entusiasmo por parte de Sam, le costó aun un par de minutos más salir del coche, una vez fuera, disculpándose se llevó a su hermano lejos del ángel, quien reprimió una sonrisa, los escucharía igual.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Dean miraba fijamente al tercero fuera de la conversación y cerca de su coche, estaba recordando las torturas que había aprendido en el infierno para repetirlas sobre Castiel como este se atreviese a tocarlo.

-No puedo.

-¿Qué no puedes qué?- Dijo esta vez fijando los ojos en su hermano, aunque un sexto sentido aun vigilaba al otro, quien los escuchaba sin ningún problema.

-Entrar ahí.- Sam estaba empezando a sudar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-La otra criatura, la que te dije que no sabía que era... Sí lo sé.- Dean se llevo la mano a la cara con su ya habitual gesto que oscilaba entre la preocupación y el cansancio.

-Demonios…- Sam asintió.- ¡Demonios! ¿Te esta apeteciendo echar un trago?- Dean apartó los ojos de su hermano.-Ayer nos atacaron un par y no te paso nada, hacía mucho tiempo que no te pasaba nada…

-Debe ser por…-Sam intento buscar sentido a lo que le estaba pasando.- Igual Lucifer esta cerca, ya sabes soy su recipiente y…

Castiel dejó de escuchar ¿Su recipiente? Sam Winchester era el recipiente de Lucifer, el primer ángel caído, uno de los grandes enemigos de su padre ¿Por eso lo había enviado a matarle?

-Castiel.- La voz le llego algo distante, por eso se sorprendió al ver que Dean estaba a un par de pasos de él.

-¿Vienes?-Preguntó el otro hermano, se había perdido el final de la conversación maldita sea…

-Sí, por supuesto.- Sonrió él y les siguió dentro de la casa, no sin antes coger un rifle cargado con balas de sal.

Castiel no estaba preocupado, ningún demonio le atacaría y harían falta muchos fantasmas para poderle hacer daño, pensaba en otra cosa, algo más importante, Lucifer estaba en la tierra y tenía un recipiente, así que el cielo estaría buscando el de Miguel, y él estaba al cien por cien seguro de que ese era Dean ¿Quién si no? Así que su misión no era matar a unos cazadores que se habían pasado de listos, era para el apocalipsis, enviar a los hermanos abajo, tan abajo que nadie pudiera sacarlos de allí.

Antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta se había alejado de ellos, algo le decía que habían decidido separarse para acabar antes de recorrer esa casa que parecía vacía, pero no recordaba haber hablado con los Winchester desde que había entrado.

Lo cierto es que deberían haberse mantenido unidos.  
Las puertas tras Castiel se cerraron sin hacer ningún ruido, la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, aunque eso no impedía que sus ojos, creados para la oscuridad del infierno, vieran perfectamente.

Reconoció lo que hacía unos cuantos años, posiblemente más de tres décadas, había sido un gran comedor, a la izquierda aun se amontonaban cinco o seis sillas de madera demacradas por el paso del tiempo, de dos de las tres ventanas colgaban unas oscuras y pesadas cortinas casi en perfecto estado, las ventanas eran altas y finas darían a la sala una buena iluminación si no estuvieran tapadas completamente con tablones de madera.

-Joder.-Murmuro cuando se dio cuenta de que los demonios sabían quién era y habían estado esperando a que estuviese solo.

-Señor.-Dijo un hombre alto, moreno de piel y pelo.- Hemos estado esperándole, su pad- Castiel se giro ignorándole.- Perdón señor, pero su padre.

-Cállate.- Su tapadera se desmoronaría como los hermanos le oyeran hablar con un demonio que le llamaba "señor"

-Su padre nos envió para que le ayudemos a matar a los Winch-Castiel dio media vuelta y con solo pensarlo tiro al demonio contra la pared.

-¿Nadie te ha enseñado a cumplir órdenes de un superior?- Preguntó estrangulando poco a poco al demonio impidiendo que abandonase su cuerpo.-Ves, no era tan difícil callarse.

-¡Déjalo!-Grito una mujer tras él, que se tiro sobre sus espaldas.

Seguida de ella al menos diez demonios más vieron la oportunidad de derrocar al Príncipe y no dudaron en intentarlo, mientras intentaban cortarle, golpearle e incluso morderle, un par de fantasmas aparecieron en la estancia tirándose también a por el que había perturbado su paz.

Castiel intento luchar contra ellos pero sus poderes habían dejado de funcionar, su confusión consiguió que los demonios y sus aliados vieran la oportunidad de oro para acabar con la vida del ángel.

-¡Eh hijos de puta!- Seguidas de esas palabras, salidas de la boca de Dean, las balas comenzaron a volar por la habitación, demos gracias por las horas que los hermanos habían estado practicando su puntería.

Mientras Sam seguía dispersando a los fantasmas, que de dos habían llegado a ser casi diez, Dean se tiro a por los demonios sin duda alguna, o por lo menos sin señal alguna de tenerla, solo armado con un cuchillo que Castiel reconoció enseguida, más le valía que entre tanto revuelto Dean no le cortara por error.

-¡Quieres darte prisa!- Gritó el alto, que sabía que no iba a poder mantener a los fantasmas a raya por mucho más tiempo.

-¡Hago lo que puedo Sam!- Grito el otro mientras le cortaba la garganta a un demonio.

Castiel se acordaba de las primeras historias que se habían contado de esos hermanos, ese tiempo en el que buscaban a su padre, ese tiempo en el que luchaban para salvar a las personas, en esas historias los hermanos exorcizaban a los demonios intentando que la persona poseída no sufriera, como les afectaba cuando eso no sucedía así, recuerda como contaban lo humanos que eran, lo mucho que se lamentaban al perder una vida.  
Ahora eran casi, no, ahora eran asesinos en serie, sin remordimiento alguno ¿Ya no recordaban que esos demonios habían tomado el cuerpo de una persona inocente?

Dean acabó con otra vida y Castiel pudo por unos instantes deshacerse de los demonios que aun ignoraban la presencia de los hermanos teniendo como único objetivo causarle daño, aunque les costase la vida.

-¡Vamos hijos de puta prestarme algo de atención!- Gritó Dean intentando que dejaran levantarse a Cass.

-¡Dean!- La voz de pura angustia de Sam hizo que el corazón del llamado se parase, las aletas de la nariz del hermano, que aun seguía manteniendo su labor lejos de la sangre de demonio, se abrían y cerraban rápidamente aspirando cada vez más el olor a esa sustancia que había sido su cocaína.

Su hermano no respondió, apuñalando a otro demonio, agarró a Castiel del brazo, casi obligándole a ponerse en pie, el ángel volvió a probar sus poderes en un intento desesperado de acabar con los demonios restantes pero no tuvo efecto alguno.

¿Cómo habían desaparecido sus poderes de una forma tan repentina?  
No le dio tiempo a pensar más en ello, Dean lo empujo hacía atrás junto a su hermano.

-¡Salir de aquí!- Grito, Sam iba a replicar, pero Dean le aviso con solo una mirada de que no lo hiciera.

Ambos salieron de la habitación corriendo dejándole atrás entreteniendo a los demonios como mejor podía.

-¡Cass ve al coche, yo tengo que ayudarle!- Castiel le paró antes de que diese media vuelta.

-¿No confías en tu hermano?- Le pregunto, Sam le miro extrañado.-Tenemos que salir de aquí, sabes que lo puede conseguir.

-¡Confío en él! Pero no puedo dejarle aquí.- Se soltó de su agarre.- ¡Lo conozco! Y se sacrificaría por salvarme ¡Joder ya lo hizo!

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, no sé qué te pasa, pero dentro parecías un yonki con el mono.- Se sintió hasta sucio por usa un truco tan bajo.

-No, lo siento, pero tú no nos conoces, trabajamos juntos, somos uno.

Castiel suspiro, si tuviese sus poderes ya los habría usado para llevarle al coche y hacerle callar un rato, pero le era imposible y seguía sin saber porque.

-Qué bonito, aplausos por favor, "somos uno", hermoso.- Detrás de ellos se oyeron unas palmas, ambos se giraron preparados para atar.- Recoger las uñas gatitas.

-¡Lucifer!- Gruñó Sam antes de lanzarse contra el Ángel Caído, quien, mirándole con algo de pena, lo aprisionó contra la pared más cercana.

-Cuanto entusiasmo Sam, deberías guardarlo para la lucha contra Miguel.- Se sonrió el diablo.

"Castiel, es gracioso esto que estás haciendo"- Las palabras llegaron claras al pensamiento del Príncipe, que no supo si se sorprendió más de que Lucifer no revelase al instante su tapadera siendo hijo de quien era o de que le estuviera hablando telepáticamente.

-Bueno, no he venido aquí a charlar, aunque he de felicitaros por vuestro indiscutible gran trabajo matando a la Guerra, no me caía muy bien, la verdad.

-¿Qué coño quieres? Mi respuesta sigue siendo, y siempre será, no.

-Qué bonito es eso que dices, honorable.- Por fin Lucifer dejo caer a Sam.- Atacar por la espalda está muy mal Dean, no es… Honesto.

Dean tragó saliva, Lucifer lo tiró contra la pared

-Esto es culpa de tu hermano, Sammy.- Dijo antes de aprisionarle a él también y poco a poco empezar a aplastarles quitándoles la respiración.-Yo no quería hacerte daño.- Entonces miro curioso a Castiel.-Qué raro que mis poderes no funcionen contigo, ¿verdad?

"¿Creías que no iba a sazonar un poco tu estancia en la tierra?"-Volvió a llegarle la voz telepática a Castiel.-"Los hijos de mis enemigos son… Bueno, los hijos de mis enemigos. Seguro que esto hace que los hermanos te cojan más aprecio… O que quieran matarte, quien sabe. Es verdad que mis poderes no te afectan ¿Debería preguntarme por qué?" Castiel no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió.

-Siempre puedo matarte "tradicionalmente" porque solo eres un cazador ¿Verdad?

-Hermano.- Una nueva voz llegó a la habitación haciendo que Castiel tragase saliva, más invitados no podía ser algo bueno.

-Gabriel.- Suspiró Lucifer sin girarse.- Ni te molestes, ya me iba.-Con uno de sus característicos gestos de fingida amargura dejo caer a los hermanos, casi asfixiados, al suelo.- Por cierto, ¿Sabes quién es este?- Preguntó refiriéndose a Castiel.

-¡Lucifer!- Otro Gabriel apareció delante de él.-Hermano por favor, para esto.

-Tú más que nadie debería saber que no pudo.- Respondió este y sin pensarlo dos veces clavo su mano en el pecho de quien se le ponía en el medio, que desapareció desvaneciéndose.-Buenas noches.- Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Los hermanos empezaron a levantarse apoyándose entre ellos y contra la pared, un tercer Gabriel apareció en la habitación con un caramelo en la boca, el primer holograma desapareció como había hecho el segundo.

-¿Necesitáis una ayudita para levantaros ancianitas?- Castiel no pudo reprimir cierta sonrisa mientras intentaba averiguar cuál de las expresiones de los hermanos había resultado más extraña.- Me llamo Gabriel.- Se presentó el arcángel a Cass que aun no se había movido de su sitio.

-Aunque Hijo de Puta también sirve.-Apuntó Dean que acababa de ponerse en pie.

-Ja, ja.- Rió con mueca sarcástica Gabriel mientras se echaba otro caramelo a la boca.- Lo que te ha pasado Sam, ya sabes lo de la.- Hizo gesto de beber algo.- Ha sido su culpa, no te preocupes.

-Ya, vale, gracias.- Respondió aun respirando con algo de dificultad, le había costado bastante ponerse en pie y aun notaba la necesidad de beber sangre.

-Como te he dicho, me llamo Gabriel.- Se giro hacia Castiel que aun no había abierto la boca.- Ya sabes el Gran Arcángel San Gabriel.- Le guiño un ojo.- Puedes apuntarme así en tu agenda.

-Yo, yo soy.- Mierda, estaba bien jodido, seguro que el arcángel se había dado cuenta, o se daría cuenta en breves momentos de quien o que era, pero claro ahora ni siquiera podía mentir con su nombre.- Castiel.

-Que nombre más…- Gabriel orbito un momento los ojos.- Profundo.- Dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Vale nuevos Epi y Blas, tenemos que salir de aquí ¿os acordáis?

-No sabes disfrutar del momento Dean.- Le replicó.- Que sepas que me he cargado a todos los demonios.

-Y te lo agradecemos Gab.- Intervino el menor de los hermanos.- Pero aun así debemos irnos, y lejos, Lucifer sabe donde estamos.

-¿Queréis que os teletrasporte?

-¡Ni de coña!- Replicó rápidamente Dean.- Vamos al motel y luego conduciremos hasta donde sea.

-Dean, lo que dice Gabriel es más eficiente.- Se sorprendió a si mismo Castiel al intervenir al favor del arcángel.

-¡Este tío me ha caído bien!- Se rio Gabriel.- ¿Quieres uno?- Dijo ofreciéndole una caja de caramelos, Castiel se negó.- Más para mi.- Se encogió de hombros y comió otro.

-Tienen razón hermano, tenemos que salir rápido del radar de Lucifer.- Dio la razón Sam al bando ganador, haciendo un tres contra uno.

-Iros todos a la mierda.-Murmuro.- Pero antes pasamos por el motel.

-Puedo teletransportar las cosas también.-Agregó Gabriel sonriendo, le encantaba fastidiar a Dean, nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad.

-Vete a la mierda.- Sin argumentos tuvo que acabar aceptando muy a su pesar.

-Pues vamos haya.- Gabriel hizo un gesto con las manos como si quisiera abrazar a los tres.-Venir aquí pequeños, si ser un arcángel tiene algo bueno es el poder, y si el poder tiene algo bueno son las putas que se te arriman.- Dijo sonriendo, Dean le sonrió irónicamente de vuelta.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean estuvo quejándose dos horas después del viaje, Sam utilizó ese tiempo en poner al día a Gab.

-Una semana, os he dejado solos una semana.- Se lastimó el arcángel.- ¿Y que habéis conseguido? Que Lucifer os encuentre, estar al borde de la muerte seis veces y encontrar un nuevo "compañero".- Miro a Castiel.- No te ofendas, pero tiene tela.

Castiel no dijo nada, estaba sentado en una silla mirando como Dean daba vueltas por la habitación mientras lanzaba maldiciones aleatorias a esa "forma de transporte".

Desde la silla también podía ver a través de la ventana del motel que tenía las preciosas vistas del aparcamiento, aun así el ángel se estuvo entreteniendo un rato viendo como los coches ibas y venían, le sorprendió que haciendo tanto frió, o eso parecía que sentían los humanos, dos o tres de las señoras que salieron de varios coches iban casi desnudas.

Después de un buen rato sentado, cuando Dean ya había decidido dejar de quejarse y pasearse y se sentó en una de las camas y Gabriel parecía aun ocupado hablando con Sam, Castiel decidió excusarse para ir al baño, acción que tenía dos misiones, además de parecer muy humano, con un poco de suerte, cuando volviese el arcángel ya se habría ido.

Así que ese era "Gab", se dijo frente al espejo del baño, Castiel creía haber oído ese nombre en la boca de uno de los hermanos.  
Por lo visto había estado ayudándoles con lo de parar el apocalipsis y todo eso.

-Castiel.- Se sobresaltó- No sé lo que eres, pero sé que no eres.

El Ángel de la Oscuridad y el Arcángel de la Redención se miraron a los ojos.

-Y eso es humano.- Castiel sintió como por la cabeza de Gabriel pasaban miles de opciones, y por lo menos novecientas noventa y nueve eran acabar con su vida.

-¿Y qué soy?- Le preguntó empuñando el cuchillo que su padre le había dado y que, según Crowley, podía matar hasta ángeles.

-No lo sé, pero ten por seguro una cosa, en cuento lo descubra te matare, y como toques a los chicos morirás antes de que lo sepa, seas lo que seas encontrare la forma de hacerte desaparecer de una forma muy dolorosa.

-Estaré esperando.- Respondió mientras veía al arcángel desaparecer ante sus narices.

Se quedo quieto, desempuñando el cuchillo, inspiró un par de veces aunque eso no le tranquilizó lo más mínimo, no todo estaba perdido, solo era un arcángel separado de su familia, es decir a Castiel aun le quedaba su familia, su padre y todos los demonios que él dominaba, pero ¿A Gabriel? Él estaba del lado de los hermanos, y ellos no parecían acoger el plan divino.

Tras unos segundos Castiel salió del baño para volver a la habitación, ahora tendría que vérselas con los hermanos que seguro habían preparado un interrogatorio para él.

-Hey Cas ¿Puedes decirme una cosa?- "Mierda", pensó él en cuanto oyó las palabras saliendo de la boca de Dean, ¿es qué nunca se callaba?

-Por supuesto.- Dijo cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí y sin moverse del sitio.

-¿Por qué no te afectaron los poderes "supersónicos" de Lucifer?- Dean estaba sentado en la cama montando y desmontando un revolver entre sus piernas abiertas y con los ojos fijos en Castiel mientras que sus manos expertas parecían trabajar solas.

-No lo sé, tal vez mentía.- Respondió aun sin movimiento alguno e intentando no retirarle la mirada.

-Ya, y ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso Cas?- Le recriminó de nuevo, ahora cargando su arma y aun sin mirar a otro punto que los ojos del interrogado.

-¿Para qué me matéis?-Ya ni sabía que decir, estaba cogido por los huevos, se había dado cuenta de que revolver era el que Dean cargaba, y no era uno cualquiera.

-Castiel, nos hemos tirado contra una jauría de demonios y fantasmas para salvarte el culo, podrías ser tan amable de.- Dean se levantó de la cama y apunto con el arma.-¡Decirnos la puta verdad!

-¡No lo sé!- Fue lo único que atino a decir Castiel.-No lo sé, y por si no lo recuerdas ayer os salve yo la vida.

-Vale, todos somos unos buenos samaritanos.- Intervino Sam mirando a su hermano e intentando que se relajara.- Y no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero- Pasó sus ojos de Dean a Castiel.- tal vez eres la única persona o cosa o lo que sea, a la que no le afectan los poderes de Lucifer.

-¡Te recuerdo que era un ángel Sam! ¡A esta "cosa" no le afectan los poderes de los ángeles!-Dean tiro la silla donde Castiel había estado sentado antes de ir al baño al otro extremo de la habitación.-¡Crees que podemos confiar en que este de nuestro lado!- Todavía no había soltado el arma.

-Cálmate.- Dio la orden a su hermano.- ¿Sabes lo que está pasando verdad? El apocalipsis, el fin del mundo, Miguel, Lucifer.- Castiel afirmo.- Estamos perdidos, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad, pero aun así te lo voy a preguntar, ¿quieres utilizar lo que quiera que seas para ayudar? ¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por la de otros?

-Lo estoy.- Dijo, Sam le miro con pena, Dean se tiro contra él, quedándose a unos centímetros de su cara.

-Si tan noble eres ¿por qué nos has mentido?- Preguntó sin haberse tragado lo que Castiel había querido aparentar, solo había un problema, lo había dicho enserio.

-Sabía que querríais matarme, yo mismo quiero matarme todas las noches.- Luchó por intentar sacar una nueva mentira adelante.- No sé lo que soy, no recuerdo nada de antes de…-Hizo memoria para enlazar sus mentiras.-Antes de que mi mujer muriese.

-¿Me quieres decir que no sabes lo que eres?- Le preguntó aun sin moverse Dean.

-No lo sé, no sé porque no me afectan los poderes de Lucifer y no he notado nada más "raro", no hago volar objetos, ni me alimento de la sangre de vírgenes…

-Dean ¿podemos hablar?- El menor aparto a su hermano de Castiel que se había visto acorralado contra la espada y la pared.

-Como vayas a algún sitio te encontraremos y me encargare de matarte personalmente, de todas las formas que imagines y de un par o tres que no creerás posibles. -Hecha su advertencia acompañó a su hermano al otro extremo de la habitación, nuevamente Castiel hizo oreja.

- Puede ser nuestra única posibilidad.

-¡Es un ser sobrenatural!- Su mente era clara, o blanco o negro.

-Gab también lo es.- Le recordó su hermano, hacía ya tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Castiel no era humano, al igual que su hermano, pero también se había fijado en que era su única posibilidad contra Lucifer, algo en lo que Dean parecía no caer.

-Es un ángel.

-¡Y eso te da confianza! ¿Has visto a los demás? Él mismo ha sido un gran hijo de puta.- Él calló buscando como debatirle-Castiel no nos ha hecho daño Dean, es más nos ha salvado la vida.

-¿Sabes quien más lo hizo? Ruby- La astilla del pasado estaba lejos de haber salido.- y ¿sabes quién nos traiciono? Ruby.

-Dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar de ello.- Sam estaba a punto de explotar, pero sabía que así no conseguiría nada, así que reculó.- Cas no es un demonio, me habría dado cuenta antes, cuando lo de…

Aunque viniese del infierno y su padre fuese el Rey de los Demonios, él no era un "demonio" propiamente dicho, bendito sea el rango, gracias a eso Sam no había querido echarle un trago a su sangre, un suspiro se escapo de su boca, Dean se dio cuenta y le dedico una mirada de aviso.

-Por favor, además puede ser un humano con poderes, como un vidente o algo así.- Los ojos de cachorro de Sam entraron en acción y Dean tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-Una puta oportunidad Sam, le doy una oportunidad, al mínimo atisbo de "sobrenaturalidad" me lo cargo.

Sam sonrió satisfecho y se metió al baño.

-Bienvenido al equipo, tu serás Burbuja.

-Gracias.- Castiel miró al suelo.- Por no matarme.

-No me las des, aun puedo cambiar de opinión.

El silenció se hizo en la habitación durante los minutos que Sam tardó en salir del baño.

-¿Vamos a cenar algo?- Preguntó poniéndose la cazadora.

Había un bar restaurante a unas manzanas del motel, no les costó más de diez minutos el llegar, diez minutos en los que ninguno habló, las cosas estaban aun demasiado calientes, Castiel esperaba ganarse la confianza de Dean, Sam esperaba no darle otro motivo a Dean para que desconfiase de él, aun más, y Dean solo esperaba volver a confiar en alguien.

Entraron al pequeño restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro, quedando Dean al lado de Castiel y Sam enfrente de su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres cenar?- Preguntó Sam rompiendo, por fin, el silencio.

-Una hamburguesa.- Respondieron Dean y Castiel al unisonó.

Sam se rió y llegó a ver una leve sonrisa en la expresión aun algo arisca de su hermano, pidió la cena al camarero más cercano.

Castiel se preguntaba por qué había pedido algo de comer, no tenía hambre, no sentía la necesidad de comer pero algo le empujo a pedir esa hamburguesa y muy poco fue lo que le paró para no pedir otra y otra después de esa.

-Las muertes no eran reales.- Los hermanos miraron a Castiel.- Las… Las muertes del caserón, no eran reales, lo había hecho todo Lucifer para atraernos, lo he comprobado.

-¿Qué lo has comprobado? ¿Cómo?- Pregunto sorprendido Dean.

-No había carteles de "Se busca" en ningún punto de la ciudad, ni de camino al caserón ni de camino aquí.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? Bueno, en el periódico de la recepción del motel tampoco había ninguna noticia de muertes o desapariciones… Me he fijado cuando salíamos.

-¿Quién eres Sherlock Holmes?- Dijo Dean aun con la misma expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

-¿Quién es ese?- Castiel se arrepintió al instante de haber preguntado.

-¿No lo sabes?- Dean se rió.- Eso sí que es raro.- Dio una palmada en la espalda de Castiel.

El ángel se extraño, ¿qué le pasaba a Dean? Tan pronto era el rostro de tu peor pesadilla como se convertía en la persona más amigable que jamás hubieses visto.

La cena fue algo más "entretenida" de lo que Sam se había imaginado, no sabía si Dean estaba mintiendo o si de verdad estaba pasándolo bien con la torpeza de Cas en lo que a actualidad y cultura general se refería.

Aunque él estaba comenzando a sospechar que Castiel no era un humano con poderes, si no realmente un ser sobrenatural, con todas sus letras, vale podías no saber varias de las referencias tremendamente frikis de Dean, pero ¿ninguna? Era algo verdaderamente extraño, como si Cas hubiese estado escondido bajo tierra más de dos décadas.

Y lo cierto es que lo había estado, y bastante más de dos décadas.

-Quiero un batido de postre.- Pidió Dean al camarero cuando se acerco, Sam negó con la cabeza no tomaría nada.- ¿Tú?- Le preguntó a Castiel.

-¿Yo? No quiero nada.- No había probado nada de la carta, si se había comido la hamburguesa era porque sintió que su "recipiente" la pedía.

Castiel no apartó la mirada del batido de Dean, igual algún día lo probaba, algo tan…. "Así" no podía estar malo, es más parecía hecho de felicidad.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Sam cuando vio el vaso del batido vació.

-¿No vamos al bar?- La pregunta llevaba una súplica consigo.

-Estoy agotado, quédate con Cas.- Dean le miro maldiciéndole.

-Por favor.- Obtuvo una negativa como respuesta y se rindió.- ¿Te apetece?

-¿Eh?- Castiel no había pensado que hubiese una mínima posibilidad de que Dean quisiera quedarse asolas con él, y más después de lo torpe que había estado en la conversación durante la cena.

-Tomarnos unas cervezas, ligar un poco…- Le guiño el ojo.- Ya sabes hacer eso que Sammy no sabe, "divertirnos".

Castiel aceptó, no estaba seguro de si era buena idea, Dean podía estar esperando para acorralarle y acabar con él.

Pero se había dado cuenta de una cosa durante la cena, el mayor de los Winchester buscaba desesperadamente un amigo, tal vez su intención no era matarlo cuando Sam no podía defenderle, tal vez su intención era la de encontrar un amigo en él, la de exponerse a una nueva puñalada, una nueva cicatriz en su cuerpo para unirse a todas las que le habían hecho las personas que había querido, una nueva cicatriz al lado de las miles que le cruzaban la espalda con el nombre de "Sammy"


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Y eso que parecía una santa!- Llevaban por lo menos dos horas en el bar, Castiel se preguntaba cuantas historias más podrían quedarle a Dean, era divertirlo escucharle, hasta agradable, pero en cuanto se acabasen le tocaría hablar a él y ¿qué haría entonces?

Rió como respuesta al final de la anécdota, Dean le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y pidió otra ronda de un tipo de licor que él ángel caído no había probado hasta esa noche, su compañero parecía empezar a estar borracho, él sin embargo no sentía nada fuera de lo normal.

Las cosas cambiaron tras tres o cuatro chupitos más de whisky, Dean se bebía los vasos como si de agua se tratase y Cas empezaba a ver doble.

-¿Y qué cómo fue tu primera vez?

-¿Mi primera vez dónde?

-¿Cómo que dónde?- Comenzó a reír.-¡La primera vez! ¡La!

-¿Te refieres practicando sexo?- Dean escupió el trago que llevaba en la boca.

-Joder, sí, sí.- Siguió riendo.

-Pues.- Pensó unos segundos, pero la mirada de Dean le estaba interrogando.

-No, no puede ser ¿Eres virgen? ¿Pero no estabas casado?

-Ya, bueno…

La conversación se alargo bastante más antes de que Castiel consiguiera cambiar de tema y tras una o dos horas más decidieron volver a casa, bueno, en realidad el bar cerró así que no les quedo otra que volver al motel que hacía las veces de casa.

Por el camino de vuelta un hombre chocó contra Dean, ninguno le dio la más mínima importancia, debieron hacerlo, el hombre había depositado una bolsita en la chaqueta de Dean.

Al entrar se separaron y cada uno, tambaleando, se dirigió a su habitación, pero cuando Cas abrió la puerta se encontró con una escena un tanto "peculiar" protagonizada por dos señoritas de compañía y un camionero.

Cerró la puerta inmediatamente, se había olvidado de renovar la estancia, de normal no necesitaría una habitación, pero sentía algo extraño, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía… ¿Sueño? Ojala al día siguiente recordase que el alcohol tenía unos efectos tan humanos en él, tras rascarse la cabeza lo único que se le ocurrió al borracho ángel fue llamar a la habitación de los hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Murmuró Dean, que ya se había quitado la chaqueta y otras cincuenta capas para echarse a dormir.

-No tengo habitación.- Susurró aun sin comprender porque hablaban bajo.

-¿Qué?

-No tengo habitación.- Volvió a repetir.

-Ya, pero ¿Por qué?- Bostezó Dean.

-Se me olvido renovarla o algo así.

-Hostias, creí que Sam lo haría.- ¡Es verdad! Sam estaría dormido por eso hablaban bajo.- Pues pasa a dormir aquí.- Le abrió la puerta del todo, Castiel pasó y la cerró.- Échate en esa cama.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama antes de darse cuenta de que la habitación solo tenía dos.

-Esta es tu cama ¿No?- Se empezó a levantar, pero Dean le tiro de nuevo impidiéndoselo.

-Da igual, dormiré en el suelo.

-No, ya duermo yo en el suelo.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-No.

-¡Sí!

-¡Que no!- El lanzamiento de un zapato sobre la cabeza de Dean paró la discusión, ambos empezaron a reír.

-¿Estáis borrachos?- Nadie respondió al recién despierto Sam.- No sé ni para que pregunto ¿Os queréis callar ya?

-Es que solo hay una cama y uno tiene que dormir en el suelo.- Le informo su hermano con cara de preocupación matemática.

-¡Pues dormir juntos! ¡Callaros de una vez!- Gritó antes de taparse la cabeza con la almohada.

-Oye pues no es mala idea.- Susurro Dean intentando evitar otro zapatazo.- Aparta.- Empujó a Castiel contra la pared y se tiro a la cama.

-No puedo respirar Dean.- El otro le sisó.- ¡Dean!

-Déjame dormir.- Le replicó.

La "pelea" no paró hasta que el otro zapato de Sam golpeó de nuevo a Dean en la cabeza, había que ver la puntería que tenía el hermano incluso medio dormido.

-Que descanses.- Dijo el ángel caído que por fin había obtenido algo de hueco para poder respirar.

-Igualmente Sammy.- Respondió Dean mientras se ponía de medio lado para darle más espacio a Castiel.

-Soy Cas.-Murmuró antes de dormirse.

La noche transcurrió sin incidentes, lo cierto es que fue todo un milagro que Dean no se cayese de la cama y es que aún conservaba algunas técnicas de "agarre" de cuando Sam era pequeño y había tenido que dormir con él, por otra parte era la primera noche que Castiel dormía, su sorpresa fue máxima cuando soñó, fue tal que se despertó para encontrarse frente a la cara de Dean y abriendo los ojos como platos intento recordar cómo había llegado ahí, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado y pronto se cansó de pensar, así que volvió a dormirse.

-¡Buenos dííiaas!- El golpe de algo contra el suelo hizo que Castiel casi saltase de la cama, Dean ni se inmuto.- ¿Enserio habéis dormido juntos?- Sam suspiro.-¡Dean!- Le grito a su hermano, ignorando que Cas estaba tapándose los oídos intentando que la cabeza no le estallase.- Oh, esto es para ti Cas.- Sam le tendió un teléfono móvil, este lo aceptó y lo sostuvo en la mano examinándolo.

-Calla Sam.- Sam no calló.- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que aprendí abajo? Yo sí ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?- Le amenazó con algo que jamás cumpliría.- Perdón Sammy, es que la cabeza me va a estallar y además tengo la sensación de haber dormido con –Dean abrió los ojos y vio a Cass incorporado en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, bostezando y con el móvil caído entre sus piernas.

-Buenos días.- Murmuró.

-¡Joder!- Saltó de la cama.-¿Por qué hemos dormido juntos?- Los ojo de Dean se abrieron casi hasta salirse de sus cuencas.- ¡¿No habremos?! ¡Dime que mi culo aun es virgen!

-No lo creo.- Contestó Sam metiéndose al baño.

-¡Me duele!- Gritó Dean olvidándose por completo de la resaca.

-¿El qué?- Le preguntó Castiel sin levantarse de la cama.

-¡Qué va a ser! ¿Ayer lo hicimos?

-¿El qué?- Dean abrió más los ojos y movió la cabeza como diciendo "¿Qué va a ser?".-Oh, tener sexo, ¿por qué los humanos nunca deci.-Paró justo a tiempo.- mos esa palabra?

-¡¿Quieres responderme?!

-No me acuerdo Dean.- Lo único que él quería hacer era dormir.

Sam no salió del baño hasta un cuarto de hora después, un cuarto de hora en el que Dean estuvo intentando recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero claro dormir en una cama individual con otro hombre tenía que ser muy incomodo, además había dormido en calzoncillos así que podía haber cogido frio, aunque también podía haberlo hecho con Castiel, eso explicaría todo.

-¡Castiel necesito saberlo!- Dean respiró y bajo la voz, comenzó a andar por la habitación.- No pasa nada, es decir sí, pero si lo hicimos no pasaría nada, me refiero a que no voy a intentar matarte ni nada así, no creo que te aprovecharas de mi, ¿por qué no lo hiciste no?- Tardó un par de minutos más en tranquilizarse.- Y… Bueno no sé ¿Igual me gustó? ¿Me gustó Cas?

Nadie le respondió, se escuchó la risa de Sam desde el baño, Dean se acerco a Castiel y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido.

-Dean.- La puerta del baño se abrió.- Mira que eres paranoico, ¿vamos a desayunar?

-¡Espera! ¡Tú lo hubieses oído! ¿Escuchaste algo?

-Vamos a desayunar.- Afirmó antes de ponerse la chaqueta y salir del cuarto.

Dean lo siguió haciéndole la misma pregunta hasta que llegaron a la cafetería de la noche anterior, Dean se sentó enfrente de Sam y volvió a interrogarlo cambiando de pregunta aunque la meta era siempre la misma.

-Está bien Dean, anoche llegaste al cuarto y después entró Castiel se nos había olvidado pedir una habitación, en realidad creo que los dos pensasteis que lo haría yo, pero no me habías avisado así que fue todo vuestra culpa.- Dean asintió dándole la razón en todo para que avanzase con rapidez.- Entonces…

-Hola.- Saludó Castiel que acababa de llegar.

-¡Cas! ¿Qué tal la cabeza? Siéntate.- Castiel se sentó al lado de Dean

-¡Sam venga!

-Voy, voy ¿seguro que no quieres comer algo antes?

-¿Seguro que quieres seguir vivo al final del día?

-Si yo muero nunca sabrás lo que pasó anoche.

-La verdad es que yo me acuerdo.- Dijo Castiel, Dean le miro extrañado, Sam le sonrió.- ¿Quieres qué…?

-Por el amor de dios Castiel dime qué coño hicimos anoche.

-Pues llegamos al motel y…

-Sí, no tenías habitación y bla, bla, bla ¡Más adelante por dios!

-Entramos a la habitación, y yo insistí en dormir en el suelo, pero tú me tiraste a la cama y te pusiste encima de mi besándome apasionadamente mientras acariciabas mi arremolinado pelo, te pedí que parases, "Sam puede oírnos" y respondiste "Que lo haga" me quitaste el pantalón y te acercaste para chu…

-¡Para!- Dean miró a Castiel con ojos interrogantes.- ¿Te la…?- Castiel asintió.- ¿Y te gusto? ¿Me gusto?- Volvió a asentir.- ¿Paramos ahí?- Castiel pareció pensárselo un segundo antes de negar.- ¿Qué más hicimos? ¡Espera no quiero saberlo! Sí, sí quiero ¡No!

-Lo cierto es que esta mañana si tenías razones para que te doliese el culo.- Sonrió Castiel, Sam no pudo aguantar más y rompió a reír.

-¡Tío! ¿Has pensado dedicarte a la actuación?- Entre carcajadas Sam no conseguía articular palabra.

-¿Qué?

-Era una broma Dean.- Siguió riendo Sam mientras Castiel lo explicaba.- Anoche dormimos juntos, pero no hicimos nada, bueno en realidad te me abrazaste, pero nada más, según me ha explicado Sam.

-¡Y por qué lo de antes!

-¡Era una broma Dean te la debía! ¿Te acuerdas?- Dijo Sam aun intentando parar de reír.-

-Sí, muy gracioso, ja, ja.- Sonrió irónicamente Dean.

-Tendrías que haberte visto la cara, ni Gab ha conseguido que pongas una así.

-Espera ¿Cuándo coño habéis hablado?

-Se llaman móviles Dean, ayer le conseguí uno a Cas, se lo he dado esta mañana, sin duda el mejor dinero invertido de mi vida.- Volvió a reír.

-¿Sabes qué? Bien jugado Sammy.- Se relajó, he intento olvidar el hecho de que en realidad había dormido abrazado a Castiel.- Ahora me debes un batido.

-Está bien, ¿tú quieres algo Cas?

-No gracias.- Se disculpó, la resaca ya se le había pasado, debía de ser una de las ventajas de ser el Príncipe del Infierno.

Sirvieron el desayuno a los dos cazadores, de repente Castiel empezó a sentir el irrefrenable deseo de abalanzarse con una pasión inhumana sobre el batido de Dean.

-¿Te lo vas a beber entero?

-¿Vas enserio? Por supuesto que se lo va a beber entero.- Contestó Sam sabiendo que su hermano no iba ni a respirar hasta que no vaciase el vaso.

-¿Puedo…- "¿Enserio tengo hambre?" No, Castiel no tenía hambre, era gula, aunque un pecado capital no era nada nuevo en un ser del infierno.-… Pedirme uno?

Cinco minutos después consiguió su batido, como había hecho Dean se lo comenzó a beber sin respirar.

-Te va a entrar hipo.- Advirtió Sam mientras tecleaba furiosamente en su portátil.

-¿Qué?- Castiel hizo caso omiso a Sam, no debió hacerlo.

Se acabo el batido en menos de lo que le había costado pedirlo y claramente eso tuvo su consecuencia.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy Sammy?

-Conducir hacía Reynoldsville, Pensilvania.

-¿Para?- Dean estaba resistiéndose a pedir otro batido.

-Para tomarnos unas vacaciones, ¿tú qué crees Dean?

-Se trata de vampiHip- Castiel casi se cayó de la silla.-VampirHip.-En su rostro se leía la preocupación.- ¿¡Qué me Hip pasHip!?

-Sí, se trata de vampiros.- Respondió Sam.- Y eso es.

-Hipo.- Comenzó a reír Dean.- ¿Qué pasa que nunca has tenido? Deberías haber hecho caso a Sam.

-Sí, tú también deberías hacerme caso más a menudo.

-¿Cuándo se mHip… me va a hip pasar?- Había supuesto que no era nada grave por la reacción de los hermanos, aunque aun no lo tenía claro.

-Recuerdo que tuve hipo cuando tenía unos diez u once años ¿Te acuerdas de ese día Sammy?

-Como para no, te duro todo el día, fue gracioso verte llorar.- Sonrió

-No lloré.- Sam no dijo nada más.- Se te pasara en un rato Cas, y cambia esa expresión ni que tener hipo fuese raro, a veces parece que no seas humano.- Sonrió, aunque con aire interrogante.- Vamos, ¿vienes Cas?- Castiel se levantó y siguió a los hermanos.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por dejar vuestros comentarios, es algo que un autor siempre agradece, y espero que disfrutaseis del anterior capítulo "broma", porque las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas a partir de aquí. Un beso muy grande a todos los lectores.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La cacería fue bastante bien, sin complicaciones, fue unos días después cuando el trió se dio cuenta de que las muertes habían vuelto a empezar, el pueblo se había hecho con otro nido de demonios.

Se alojaron en un nuevo hotel, esta vez cuidando que Castiel tuviese habitación para un par de días.

-Toma esto.- Dean le tendió una acreditación del FBI.- Y si te preguntan ya sabes.

-Estarás acostumbrado a las acreditaciones falsas y eso ¿No?- Preguntó Sam, que cada vez sospechaba más de Castiel.- Todo cazador lo está.- Cas asintió.- Pues vamos a hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

-Yo volveré a revisar la escena del crimen.- Se despidió Dean dejándoles a solas.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar calle abajo sin intercambiar una sola palabra, la tensión estaba en el aire, fue un par de callejuelas más adelante donde Sam se abalanzó contra Castiel poniendo el cuchillo de Ruby contra su cuello.

-Está bien, no sé lo que eres.- Castiel puso cara de sorpresa.- Pero no eres humano, creí que sí, creí que eras un vidente o algo así, pero no lo eres.

-Sam por dios que estás diciendo.

-Anoche Dean me dijo "huele a infierno", y estaba en lo cierto.-Sam presionó más el cuchillo cuando Castiel intentó escaparse.- Hay que fijarse mucho, no eres un demonio, o al menos uno de clase baja, no dejas azufre, no te afecta la sal, ni el hierro, y tu sangre no me es apetecible, pero si te fijas se puede ver que no eres humano.

-Sam, estas desvariando, soy humano.

-¿Seguro?- Sam le cortó en la mejilla, el corte pareció resplandecer, aunque con menor intensidad que como les pasaba a los demonios.

-Castiel, no nos mientas.- Dean entro por el callejón.- O encontraremos la forma de matarte lenta y dolorosamente, suplicaras volver a tu agujero.

-Por favor ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Sabes cuando me cercioré al cien por cien de que no eras humano?- Se acercó hacia él.- Cuando dormí contigo, no tenías un ápice de calor, estabas helado, muerto.

-¡Estabas borracho Dean! ¡Pudo parecértelo! ¡Además fue hace días!

-Eso pensé yo, por eso no dije nada ¿pero a qué no sabes con quien hablamos anoche?

-Por dios parar esto chicos.- Castiel se sentía perdido ¿qué podía hacer? Si destapaba su tapadera y huía su padre lo mataría y si no los Winchester lo harían.

-Con tu padre.- Sonrió Dean.- Con el mismísimo Rey del Infierno.

-¿Qué dices Dean? ¡Crowley no es mi padre!

-Obviare el viejísimo "nunca he dicho su nombre" y lo sustituiré por el "Grave error amigo mío"

-Castiel confiamos en ti.- Gruñó Sam con el cuchillo aun en el cuello de Castiel.- Creímos en ti, y mentiste, por muy por encima que estés de los demonios no eres más que una sucia rata más.

-¡No lo entendéis!- Gritó

-¡Tu misión era matarnos!- Le contestó Dean tomando de nuevo la palabra a su hermano.

-¡No lo he hecho!

-¡Lo ibas a hacer!

-¡Cuidado!- Castiel alzó la mano y se escuchó una explosión, la espalda de Dean se lleno de sangre.- ¡Vienen más!- Empujó a Sam sin importarle quedar descubierto totalmente.

Dos vampiros más habían cerrado la puerta del callejón, Dean se tiro hacía ellos pero Castiel los hizo explotar antes de que llegase hasta ellos.

-¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó aun en posición de ataque y buscando a más vampiros que podían llegar en cualquier momento.

-Sí.- Respondió Dean, olvidando por un momento que hacía escasos segundos habían estado a punto de matar a Castiel.-Gracias.- Murmuro.

Sam se levantó y miro a Dean con cara de "ahora que"

-¿Dando un paseo señoritas?- El sonido de una pompa de chicle acompañó a esas palabras- Permitirme.- Con un gestó teletrasportó a los dos hombres y al ángel del infierno a la habitación de hotel de los hermanos.

-¡Qué coño!- Fue lo primero qué se oyó al llegar.

-De nada, Dean.- Le respondió Gabriel metiéndose otro chicle a la boca.- Creo que ya sabéis quien es Castiel ¿no?

-¿¡Tú lo sabías?!- Le gritó Sam.

-Sh, relájate gigante.- Se sentó en la única silla de la habitación, los otros le rodearon.- Sí, claro que lo sabía, soy un arcángel ¿cómo no iba a darme cuenta de que Cas era una persona tan especial?

-¡¿Y por qu

-Ahórrate la charla Dean, y tú ahórrate intentar huir Cas, no puedes, he "bloqueado" las salidas.- Gabriel suspiro.- Sam por dios, no podemos hacer eso ahora, se que te encanta cuando soy así de autoritario pero…

Dean miró a su hermano con los ojos como platos, Sam le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza.

-Sí, claro, ahora intenta negarlo.- Gabriel miro hacía el techo.- Vamos a lo importante, Castiel amigo mío.- Se levantó y se puso delante de él.- He visto lo que has hecho esta semana con los chicos, muy noble eso de salvarles la vida usando tus poderes pese a que tu padre te mandó matarles.

-¿Qué ha hecho qué?

-Vamos Dean, nunca habíais estado tanto tiempo vivos desde que Sam volvió a la caza.- Dean miro hacía el suelo.- Es gracias a Castiel.

-¿Le estas defendiendo?

-No.- Gab gesticuló una expresión de duda.- Sí. Es el hijo de Crowley, Príncipe del Infierno, Ángel de la Oscuridad y blablabla, tedioso.- Suspiro.- Pero os a salvado casi más veces que yo, ganó por dos.- Se encogió de hombros.- Esfuérzate más el próximo trimestre.

-Vale, y ahora ¿qué? ¿Nos hacemos mejores amigos y nos vamos de compras juntos?

-Vamos Dean no seas tan remilgado, ya erais las Supernenas y, según lo que he oído, dormisteis juntos y todo.-Le guió un ojo a Cas.- Chicos, ¿no os dais cuenta? Es nuestra única arma contra mi hermano.

-Ya, pero ¿y si nos traiciona?

-¿Y si yo os traiciono? ¿Y si Sammy vuelve a traicionarte?- Todos pudieron apreciar como el corazón de Dean volvía a romperse.- Si nos traiciona estaremos preparados para romperle las alas y enviarlo a lo más profundo del negocio de su padre.

-No sé, no veo esto claro.- Se disculpó Dean entrando al baño.

-Yo tampoco Gab, ¿trabajar con el enemigo?

-No lo entendéis, no es el enemigo.- Gab zarandeó a Castiel.- ¿¡No lo ves!? Por favor a podido mataros más veces de las que imagináis, es más podría haberos dejado morir, y no lo ha hecho, no va a hacerlo.

-¿Eso como lo sabemos?

-Sam, no podemos, sé que tú mejor que nadie conoce eso del "enemigo amigo" es una farsa, un tiro que siempre sale por la culata, pero esta vez un ángel, un arcángel te está diciendo que no va a ser así.

"¿Por qué me estas ayudando?" Le llegó la pregunta a Gabriel.

"¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esto? Oh, ya, mi hermano ¿no?" Castiel no respondió "No te estoy ayudando a ti les estoy ayudando a ellos."

Dean salió del baño y pasó de largó hasta sentarse en una cama, no abrió la boca, se llevó las manos, aun humedas, a la cabeza y rogó porque todo fuese un sueño.

-No matéis, o intentéis matar, a Castiel chicos, es vuestra única posibilidad.- Gab iba a desaparecer.-Al menos que queráis que Miguel y Lucifer os metan la mano por el culo.- Movió la mano como si llevase una marioneta.- Cuando se os bajen los humos tengo una información que os servirá de ayuda.

"Castiel ten cuidado, todos los que quieren a estos hermanos acaban muertos de una forma horrible"

"Soy el Príncipe del Infierno"

"Ja,ja,ja seguro que eso lo impide" Le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

-Chi…-Castiel no sabía cómo empezar a hablar.- Vosotros queréis a Lucifer muerto, yo también.- Intentó buscar contacto visual con alguno de los dos pero no lo consiguió.- Así que podemos hacer esto juntos, y después yo puedo desaparecer y no volver nunca a la superficie.- "Si mi padre no acaba antes conmigo" pensó.

-Claro, cojámonos de la mano y vayamos a coger flores de paso.- Dean suspiro.- Voy a tomar el aire.

-Dean.- Su hermano ya había cerrado la puerta de un golpe.- Si te sirve de consuelo yo no confío en ti, pero si en Gabriel, así que no voy a intentar matarte, otra vez.

-Sabes es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.- Contestó Castiel, Sam sonrió.

-Tenemos que estar unidos para poder vencer a Lucifer, y si Gab dice que eres de fiar…

-¿Confías mucho en ese arcángel verdad?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí, casi tanto como en Dean. Pero no fue siempre así.

Castiel se preguntó si tenía que decir algo o no, decidió mirarle interrogante.

-Al principio le odiaba, le odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.- Sam paró un momento recordando el por qué de ello, y lo cierto es que había tenido sus motivos, y lo cierto es que aun debería odiarle, pero eso sería infantil y… No podía permitírselo.- Tenía miles de razones para hacerlo.

-¿Y qué cambio?

-Que nos ayudase, nos dijo como vencer a Lucifer, en realidad como enjaularlo de nuevo, no es una tarea fácil pero es nuestra única opción si no queremos que…

-Si no queréis que Lucifer y Miguel entren en vosotros y libren la batalla del apocalipsis, lo entiendo, mi misión era…

-Matarnos.

-Para que no dijerais que "sí", mi padre quiere ver a Lucifer muerto.

-Lo sabemos, nos dio el Colt, y no sirvió de nada.

-Eso no lo sabía, no sé porque reveló mi identidad, pero creo que me lo merecía había desobedecido una orden concreta.

-Claro que te lo merecías.- Dean entro por la puerta.- Me decepcionaste mucho, hijo.

-¡Crowley hijo de puta sal…

-De mi hermano si no quieres morir!- Terminó la frase Crowley.- Bla, bla, bla, siempre igual Sam deberías esforzarte más.

-Padre.

-Hijo, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente, eso de enamorarse de humanos está muy mal. –Miro al Winchester.- Sam por favor ni intentes lo de la sal, acabo de poseer a tu hermano saltándome el tatuaje antiposesión, dame un descanso.-Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Dean y sacó una bolsita.-Deberíais estar más atentos a lo que lleváis en los bolsillos, es un conjuro anulador.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu otro cuerpo?

-Estoy teniendo algún "problemilla" esta en el taller por así decirlo. Mirar esto.- Crowley puso sus ojos de demonio.- No me digáis que no le quedan bien.

-¿Qué coño quieres Crowley?

-Disfrutar de tu amabilidad Sam.- Sonrió.- Daros una información muy, muy valiosa, y una reprimenda a mi hijo.

Castiel tragó saliva y se acerco a su padre sospechando lo que iba a hacer.

-Tenías una misión, una orden, "mata a los Winchester" no veo a ningún Winchester muerto, es decir a ninguno de los hermanos, el resto de tu familia está muerta.- Dijo mirando a Sam y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé padre.

-¡Pues no lo parece!-Grito Crowley.- ¿Qué has hecho en este valiosísimo tiempo?- No dejó responder a Castiel.- ¡Acostarte con un Winchester!- Crowley le dio la espalda.- Elegiste bien, la verdad es que a mí no me gusta mucho Dean pero parece ser bueno en la cama…

-Padre no tuve sexo con Dean.

-Ya lo sabe.- Le susurro Sam aclarándoselo.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo echa en cara si n…

-¡Porque soy tu padre y hago lo que quiero! Me ha salido rebelde el niño.- Suspiró y se giro de nuevo hacía los dos.- Sabéis no tengo tiempo para esto.

-Pues date prisa y deja a mi hermano.

-La verdad es que estoy pensando en quedármelo.- Sonrió.- No como cuerpo, pero estaría bien como mascota, con un collar de púas en el cuello, oh vamos Sam está mal que pienses en eso es tu hermano.- Le miro con aire de reprimenda.

-¿Padre por favor puedes decirnos lo que has venido a decir?

-Cuanta prisa, quiero que sepas una cosa Castiel.- Se puso serio.- Si tú sigues vivo ahora mismo es por la sencilla razón de que quiero ver a Lucifer muerto como el que más, pero como se te ocurra desobedecer otra maldita orden por simple que sea, aunque sea dar de comer al gato, no habrá lugar en el que puedas esconderte, y no quieres sufrir la ira del Rey del Infierno, créeme hijo.

Crowley miraba directamente en los hijos de su hijo, a Castiel los ojos de Dean no la habían parecido tan amenazantes ni cuando había estado a punto de matarle.

-En cuanto a ti Sam, deberías saber que la Peste esta en Alaska, no sé que hace allí, pero deberías darte prisa y hacer que tu ángel te teletransporte hasta allí antes de que se mueva.- Volvió a mirar a Castiel.- y cuando este plan de los anillos fracase, que lo hará, y ese cabrón alado nos mate a todos suplicaras volver atrás y haber matado a este par de humanos.

-Gracias Crowley.-Respondió Sam.- Ahora deja a Dean.

-¿Sabes Sam? Creo que no, te lo devolveré cuando Lucifer este en la jaula de nuevo, o mejor, cuando esté muerto para siempre.

Crowley desapareció y con el Dean, Sam contuvo el aliento unos segundos antes de empezar a mirar de un lado a otro de la habitación, como si su hermano estuviese jugando al escondite, Castiel se quedó quieto en el sitio mientras pensaba como recuperar a Dean.

-Sam.- Le llamó varias veces hasta que este atendió.- Tu llama a Gabriel e ir a por la Peste antes de que comience a moverse, yo iré a buscar a Dean.

-No, yo iré a buscar a Dean.

-Él sabe que tú intentaras recuperar a tu hermano por cualquier medio, pero no esperará que yo vaya, es más sensato así, además es mi padre le conozco me será más fácil a mí.

-No puedo dejarte ir solo.

-Sí, sí puedes.- Le contestó.

"Gabriel, no sé si puedes oírme, aun no sé cómo funciona esto de la telepatía"- Castiel ignoro lo que Sam decía, un par más de te acompañare y ese tipo de cosas "Sam Winchester te necesita"

-¿Qué ocurre?- El arcángel apareció en la habitación, era la primera vez que Castiel lo veía sin ningún dulce en la boca.

-Sabemos dónde está la Peste. Llévate a Sam y matarla.

-¿Y el otro?

-Lo tiene mi padre, yo voy a por él.- Gabriel asintió y se acerco a Sam, Cas suspiro.- No sé porque necesitáis a la Peste muerta, pero tener cuidado.

-Lo tendremos, gracias.- Respondió Gab sin dejar que Sam replicase nada.

Y el arcángel desapareció llevándoselo con él, Castiel tardo unos segundos en saber dónde estaba su padre, cuando lo averiguó aspiró todo el aire que su recipiente humano le dejaba y desapareció.


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Sabes quién te sacó de abajo Dean?

Estaban en lo que parecía ser un sótano, la sala era amplia y tenía una gran puerta de estilo gótico que Dean aún no había visto abierta, ni una sola ventana, ningún tipo de luz, solo una especie de candelabro que Crowley encendía al aparecer y apagaba al salir.

-¿Mi gran fuerza de voluntad?

Nadie más entró en la sala durante el tiempo en el que Dean había estado allí solo, tenía el aspecto de una especie de mazmorra, solo que parecía demasiado "poco" siniestra para ser eso, era más bien un proyecto de sala de tortura, debía ser su primer residente.

-Fallaste, prueba de nuevo, te quedan dos intentos.

Dean movió el cuello, cuando se despertó tirado en el suelo de esa especie de sótano ya llevaba puesto ese estúpido collar de perro.

-¿Qué pasa si no acierto?

Crowley estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero, eso, el candelabro y una mesa eran todo el mobiliario, Dean juraría que no estaban allí antes de que Crowley apareciera, aun que seguramente simplemente no los había visto en la oscuridad.

-¿Recuerdas lo que Azazel te hizo? Puedo hacértelo recordar con un montón de nuevas y preciosas sensaciones, el doble de dolor, el doble de ira…

Dean estaba de rodillas frente al sillón, Crowley no le dejaba levantarse, su labio aun goteaba sangre de cuando lo había intentado.

-¿Fue Dios?

Crowley miró hacía el techo y puso cara de desesperación.

-Te queda una oportunidad, voy a dejar reflexionar un rato mientras me haces un favor.

Dean abrió los ojos como platos mientras fruncía el entrecejo, su captor suspiro.

-No Dean, no ese favor, no eres mi tipo, lo siento.-Negó el demonio.- Ponte en pie.

Dean hizo caso sin rechistar, tenía una pierna dormida y parecía que tenía un esguince o rotura en la otra pero ni siquiera pareció inmutarse.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, haz que Azazel se sintiese orgulloso, volveré en un rato, disfruta.

A Dean no le dio tiempo a estar confuso por lo que le acababan de decir, por la puerta entro una mujer, bajita y rellenita, sus ojos llorosos miraban a todas partes, un hombre alto que ocupaba tres veces lo que ella la empujo hacia Dean, haciendo que cayese al suelo, tras ella el musculoso hombre entró un carrito lleno de herramientas que causaban dolor solo con verlas.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó la chica.

Dean le ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Ella negó con la cabeza, Dean dejó que se apoyase en él y llorase.

-Estaba en la calle paseando y entonces él me cogió y –No pudo decir nada más, rompió a llorar y así siguió por lo menos cinco minutos.

-¿Así que no has hecho nada, eh?- Murmuro preguntándose a sí mismo.

Ninguno habló después de eso, la mujer seguía entre los brazos de Dean llorando sabiendo que no había forma humana de escapar de eso, él se preguntó si mentía pero parecía imposible sus lágrimas, su dolor y confusión no parecían fingidos.

Crowley apareció en la sala, chistó entre dientes.

-Dean, Dean, Dean… Creo que no me he expresado bien ¿Verdad? Tienes que torturarla.

-No pienso hacer eso.

-Claro que no, porque eres una "buena persona" ¿Verdad?

Dean no contesto, Crowley se acercó a él y de un manotazo mandó a la chica al otro lado de la sala.

-Tan bueno como quien te saco del infierno. ¿Quieres saber quien fue?

Dean asintió, Crowley levantó la mano e hizo que la chica se despegase del suelo para golpearse contra la pared.

-¡Entonces tortúrala!

-No.

-¿No? Está bien, o ella o tú.

-Yo.

-Está bien, o ella o tu hermano, y créeme tendré mucho tiempo para torturar a tu hermano sin que puedas molestar.

-No pienso torturarla.

Crowley no dijo nada, un demonio apareció y se llevó a la chica, el Rey hizo que Dean cayese de nuevo contra el suelo de rodillas.

-Espera fue…

La bofetada de Crowley hizo que Dean callase, en la habitación apareció otra presencia, la luce del candelabro titubeo, pero eso ya no importaba, había una mucho mayor en la sala.

-¡Hijo!- Se giró.- Te ha costado mucho encontrarnos, por lo menos dos o tres semanas.

-Suéltale.

-Dile lo mucho que nos hemos divertido Dean, cuéntale lo dócil que eres después de un par de "ramos de rosas", después de que se te presione donde es debido.

-Suéltale padre.- Repitió Castiel sin moverse de su sitio, empuñando el cuchillo de Ruby en sus manos.

Habían pasado exactamente dieciséis días desde que Dean había desaparecido poseído por Crowley, Castiel había estado buscándole todo ese tiempo, su padre ocultaba su rastro y se movía con rapidez, no habían estado en el mismo lugar más de un día, incluso pareció que desaparecían bajando al infierno, pero no estaba seguro.

En ese tiempo Sam y Gabriel habían acabado con la Peste y conseguido su anillo, también le habían contado que necesitaban los cuatro anillos de los Cuatro Jinetes para devolver a Lucifer a la jaula.

Castiel todavía recuerda lo histérico que Sam se puso cuando le dijo que aún no había rescatado a Dean, él mismo sentía como su sangre hervía cuando volvía a llegar tarde, ahora frente a su padre creía que sus venas iban a estallar de ira.

-Devuélveme a Dean Winchester.

-No. ¿Qué importa? Es un humano, te puedo conseguir otro.

-No quiero "otro" padre, quiero que me devuelvas a Dean.

-¿Y qué me das a cambio?

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Oh - Sonrió Crowley.- Separar a los Winchester es de por sí una recompensa muy reconfortante.

-Estuvo en el infierno y le dejaste volver.

-Sí, y falso.- Dean abrió la boca, Crowley volvió a golpearle.- No le "dejé volver" hice un trato.

Dean intentó levantarse, Crowley esperó a que estuviese en pie para sin mover un solo musculo hacerle golpear el suelo de nuevo, Castiel sintió el impulso de ir a parar la caída pero su padre le paró.

-Lo cierto es que podría hacer un trueque, tú por él.

-No lo hagas.- Se oyó la sangre de Dean golpear el suelo con cada una de sus palabras.

-Voy a hacerlo.- Miro a sus ojos y por primera vez no vio ni rastro de la confianza que Dean solía fingir, vio un Dean roto, vio un Dean que había pasado antes por la tortura, una peor, uno que no paraba de sacrificarse por los suyos sin importarle lo más mínimo su propia felicidad, su propia vida.

-Por dios Castiel, recapacita.- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- Eres mi hijo, El Príncipe del Infierno ¿Recuerdas?

-Recuerdo padre.

-¡No lo parece! ¡Castiel no puedes querer cambiarte por un humano que conoces hace menos de un año! ¡Tú tienes miles! ¡Dentro de diez ni siquiera te acordaras de él!

Castiel no respondió, Crowley miro a sus ojos buscando la respuesta en ellos, Castiel iba a sacrificarse por ese humano, no era nada místico, no era nada extraño, nada incomprensible, solo era un sentimiento, absurdo y humano, demasiado humano para un ser del infierno, demasiado humano para él.

-¿Interrumpimos?- Un gran foco ilumino al nuevo miembro de la conversación, se escucharon aplausos.

-Gabriel por favor, íbamos a hacerlo discretamente.

-Eres un aguafiestas.- El arcángel sonrió mientras se acercaba a Dean.- Hey, muy bueno lo del collar, ¿quieres uno Sam?

Sam no respondió, Castiel aprovechó el momento de confusión de su padre para teletransportarse tras Dean y agacharse sobre él para cogerle.

-No tan rápido hijo, no vas a poder salir de aquí.- Informó cuando vio sus intenciones de desaparecer.

-Él no, pero yo sí.- Respondió el arcángel.

-El caso es que… No.- Sonrió.- Sabía que podíais aparecer cuando os libraseis de los demonios que os he mandado en cuanto he sabido que Castiel venía aquí, así que hice esta "puerta" especial, podéis entrar pero no salir y claro tus poderes están anulados.-Sonrió

-El problema Crowley.- Se acercó Sam.- Es que olvidaste lo que la sangre de demonio me hace.- Levantó la mano.

-¡Sam!- Gritó Dean, no podía creer que su hermano hubiese hecho eso, tenía que ser una broma.

Pero no lo era, Sam inspiró y expiro un par de veces antes de empezar a estrangular al Rey del Infierno, el que le había apartado de su hermano.

-Que fuerte estas, te va a costar desengancharte de nuevo.- Murmuró Crowley.

Dean no podía pensar más allá de que eso era su culpa, era su culpa que su hermano hubiese vuelto a probar la sangre de demonio, su culpa que Castiel hubiese intentado sacrificarse, su culpa que todos estuviesen allí rodeados de demonios que podían aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Oye Dean ¿sabes quién te sacó?

Sam aceleró el proceso, Dean alzó la mano intentando que parase pero su hermano no le hizo caso.

-Fue Sammy.- Consiguió decir.- Y si me matáis nunca recuperaras su alma.

Sam no paró aun sabiendo eso desde el principio, Gabriel se tiro contra él haciéndolo parar.

-¿Cómo no me lo dijiste?- Chillo el arcángel que como todos acababan de saber la noticia.

-Qué bonito ¿eh? Hay que ver como sois los Winchester, estáis deseando sacrificaros el uno por el otro.

-Maldito hijo de puta.- Murmuro Dean.

-Gracias.

-Padre déjales marchar, yo me quedare por ellos.

-¿No lo entiendes?- Se giró hacía Dean y Castiel de nuevo.- Os tengo a todos, ¿por qué iba a dejarlos marchar?

-Porque quieres a Lucifer en su jaula, y son tu única oportunidad ¿No lo entiendes?- Respondió con un toque de soberbia sabiéndose en lo cierto.

Todos notaron como había dado en el clavo dejando a Crowley al descubierto, tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Es cierto, me has pillado.- Chasqueó los dedos.- Podéis iros y coger al Hambre, algo me dice que pronto sabréis donde está.

Castiel volvió a agarrar a Dean, que había conseguido ponerse en pie, para teletransportarse y Gabriel hizo lo mismo con Sam.

-Solo una cosa, creo que dos podréis con él, los otros dos se van a quedar como una garantía, cuando tengáis el anillo del Hambre podréis volver a estar juntos y jugar a tomar el té o lo que quiera que hagáis.

-¡¿Qué?! Maldito hijo d

-De puta, sí, Dean todos sabemos tu famosa frase.- Suspiro Crowley mostrándose cansado de ello.- Elegir un "asqueroso" ser sobrenatural y un humano.

Sam comenzó a reír, todos le miraron, todos se asustaron.

-No lo entiendes.- Dijo volviendo a ponerse serio.- Me da igual, me da igual estar muerto en seis meses, posiblemente lo esté antes, me da igual que tengas el resto de la eternidad para torturarme, me da igual.

De nuevo Sam levanto la mano con una media sonrisa en sus labios, Crowley fue golpeado contra la pared y comenzó una lucha por no despegarse de ese cuerpo.

-Por favor Sam para.- Le murmuro Gabriel, Sam no paró.

Fue en ese instante cuando Dean se dio cuenta, su hermano no era ya Sammy, sus ojos se habían vuelto negros, completamente negros.

Zafándose del agarre de Castiel corrió hacia su hermano siendo el único de la habitación que parecía tener agallas para acercarse, ya había visto al "inocente Sammy" así antes, y sabía que eso no traía nada bueno.

-¡Sam!- Gritó Dean suplicando que aun estuviesen a tiempo de revertirlo.

Él no paró, su sonrisa se hizo más grande, sus ojos parecían aún más oscuros, sus intenciones cada vez más negras.

-¡Está bien!- Logró articular Crowley.- Os podéis ir todos.

Sam pareció no escuchar lo que Crowley acababa de decir, Dean se tiró sobre él, forcejearon en el suelo hasta que, estando a punto de matar a Dean, los ojos de Sam se volvieron otra vez de su especial verde.

-¿Dean?

-Sammy.- Respondió su hermano abrazándole.- Está bien ya ha pasado.- Susurro.

Arcángel y ángel del infierno les rodearon y sin decir una sola palabra los llevaron lejos de esa sala, los cuatro aparecieron en el salón de lo que parecía una casa abandonada.

Ambos humanos llegaron inconscientes, Sam por el esfuerzo, Dean por el dolor que había soportado.

-Gracias.- Susurro Castiel.

-Ibas a sacrificarte por Dean.- Castiel asintió sin darse cuenta de que la oración de Gabriel ya era una afirmación.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Ya está empezando a pasarte.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel se empleó a fondo para curar las heridas de Dean, pero no sabía qué hacer con Sam, nunca lo había visto así.

Ambos hermanos despertaron a la vez, Sam no se movió, Dean se levanto al instante respirando con nerviosismo aun se creía encerrado en esa habitación, el collar aun rodeaba su cuello, intento arrancárselo.

-¡Para!- Grito Castiel haciendo que Sam reaccionara y comenzase a levantarse de la cama.

-¡Quitarme esto por dios!- Dean se sentía asfixiado, y tenía motivos, el collar rodeaba su cuello como una segunda piel.

-Dean- La voz de Gabriel sonaba tranquila, era el único que parecía mantener la calma en esa habitación.- No podemos quitártelo, es un hechizo, no es un "collar" Crowley te ha…

-"Domesticado"- Dijo Sam, haciendo que se diesen cuenta de que ya estaba despierto.

-Sí, algo así.- Continuó Castiel.- Ahora puede poseerte siempre que quiera, además de comunicarse telepáticamente contigo y…

-¿¡Y!? ¡No me jodáis! ¿Soy su perra? ¡Cas tú eres su hijo tienes que saber cómo quitármelo y…!

-Lo cierto es que no… Es la primera vez que veo a mi padre usar un hechizo como este y…

-¡Y no puedo salir así a la calle! ¡Es un puto collar de perro voy a parecer un sadomasoquista!

-¡Dean tranquilízate!- Le gritó Gabriel.- ¡Por si no te acuerdas ahora tu hermanito es algo así como un demonio!

-En realidad es un demonio con todas las letras.-Aclaro Castiel.

-¿Qué soy qué?- Se extrañó Sam que aun no estaba recuperado del todo, la habitación parecía dar vueltas alrededor suyo.

-¡Un demonio! ¿Estáis sordos o?- No quedaba ni rastro de la fingida tranquilidad de Gabriel.- Ahora todos me vais a hacer caso porque estamos jodidos, muy jodidos, jodidísimos, asquerosamente jodidos, jodidos has…

-Lo hemos pillado Gab.- Le cortó Dean.

-No, creo que no, porque vosotros nunca pilláis nada, no sabéis donde está el límite.

-¡Tú dejaste a Sam beber la sangre de demonio!

-¡¿Crees que hay una mínima posibilidad de que yo pueda "dejar" o "no dejar" hacer algo a Sam?! ¡Cuando no estás con él solo piensa en cómo recuperarte y le da igual porque medio!

-¡Eres un arcángel se lo podías impedir!

-¡Hizo un trato para sacarte del infierno! ¡¿Crees que había una mínima posibilidad de habérselo impedido?! ¡Ni mi Padre podría haberlo hecho!

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, todos querían decir algo pero ninguno lo diría, tenían que asimilar su nueva y difícil situación y, con un poco de suerte, encontrar la manera de salir de ella, sin que ninguno de ellos tuviese que morir, a ser posible.

Gabriel abrió la boca en un intento de romper el silencio, pero Dean se le adelanto.

-¿Puedo quedarme solo con mi hermano un segundo?

-No.- Respondieron Gabriel y Castiel al unísono.

-Sí.- Les contradijo Dean dejando en evidencia que nunca había buscado el permiso, solo les informaba de lo que iba a hacer.

-Estaremos aquí mismo, si algo se pone mal llámame.- Le dio su consentimiento Castiel, Dean asintió, Cas desapareció y con una mueca de disgusto Gabriel le siguió.

-Sam.- Comenzó a hablar.

-Dean.- Le respondió, Dean suspiro.

-Eres gilipollas.- Dijo con calma, Sam abrió la boca para responderle pero Dean no le dejo. -¿Un trato? ¿Un trato Sam? ¡En qué coño pensabas!

-No soy el primero de la familia en hacerlo.- Hizo rebotar la pelota.- Pero sí el que más tiempo ha conseguido, tres años.

-¿Ahora esto es un torneo familiar de regateadores? ¡Hay otras maneras! ¡Tenías que haberme dejado allí!- Dean fijó sus ojos sobre los de su hermano.- ¿Es qué no te enseñé nada?- Dijo bajando el volumen de su voz.

-¡Claro que me enseñaste Dean! ¡Me enseñaste todo!- Las emociones de Sam peleaban por poder salir de su boca en primer puesto.- Me enseñaste a arreglar un coche, a atarme los cordones, me enseñaste a caminar Dean, caminé hacía ti y nunca volví- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y revolvió su pelo, no aguantaba la mirada de su hermano, no aguantaba que le mirase así.- tú escuchaste mis primeras palabras, me enseñaste a jugar al futbol, a ligar con las chicas, a saber cuando alguien se ha pasado de la raya y a partirle la puta cara, me enseñaste a vivir Dean.- Los ojos de Sam húmedos desde que había comenzado a hablar dejaron caer un par de lagrimas.- Y entonces me enseñaste a morir por quien más quieres.

Dean no pudo responder, no sabía que responder. ¿Tenía él algún derecho a echarle en cara a su hermano lo que había hecho?

-No tenías que haberlo hecho Sam, ¿cuánto te queda?

-Seis meses.

-¡Seis- Dean paró, se mordió el labio inferior, suspiro y termino su frase.- meses.

-Sí.- Respondió Sam, Dean se llevó una mano a la boca y pellizcó su labio inferior entre el pulgar y el índice.

-¡Vale chicos!- Gabriel apareció en la habitación.- ¡Siento interrumpir pero alguien viene hacía aquí!

-¿Qué?

A Dean no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, Gabriel los teletransportó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Dónde estamos ahora? ¿Quién venía? ¿Por qué no hemos luchado?-Las preguntas salían despotricadas de la boca de Dean.

-En Phoenix, no tengo ni idea, no estamos preparados y no sabemos qué puede pasar si Sam se pone a luchar ahora. –Le respondió Castiel que ya estaba esperándoles en su nuevo escondite.

Era una casa, no parecía antigua, pero si vieja, nadie había vivido allí en un tiempo, pero aun conservaba algún mueble.

-He protegido,-Comenzó a hablar Gabriel.- hemos protegido.- Le guiñó a Castiel.- La casa, por el momento los demonios no podrán encontrarnos aquí, y el poder del hechizo de Crowley debería estar bastante disminuido así que le costara por lo menos un par o tres días localizarte de nuevo.

-Oh, dos o tres días pues todo solucionado entonces.- Ni siquiera a Castiel le pasó desapercibido el sarcasmo de Dean.

-¿Tienes algo mejor Dean?- Le preguntó Gabriel, nadie respondió.- Bien, pues empecemos a hacer algo útil.- Miro a los Winchester.- Se que no estáis acostumbrados, no os preocupéis solo tenéis que hacerme caso.- Movió la cabeza.- ¡Vaya! Otra cosa que no sabéis hacer.

-Creo que así no vamos a conseguir nada Gabriel.- Intervino Cas.- Tenemos que estar unidos, tenemos dos grandes problemas, varios pequeños, uno gigante y al Hambre a punto de aparecer, si no lo ha hecho ya.

Todos fueron a hablar pero Castiel no les dejo.

-Los grandes problemas son que Sam es, o ha sido, un demonio, y que Dean tiene un hechizo por el cual mi padre puede poseerle y matarnos a todos cuando le dé la gana, los pequeños son los demonios y los ángeles, he de decir que estoy muy sorprendido por que no hayan bajado a rescatarte cuando padre te secuestro, al fin y al cabo eres el recipiente de Miguel, aunque no te guste, y como todos sabéis el gigante es Lucifer, a lo cual he de decir que es extraño que no haya vuelto a hacernos una visita, por lo que debe estar bastante ocupado con otras cosas, y eso es bastante malo.

-Val…- Dean comenzó a hablar Castiel volvió a cortarle.

-Lo primero va a ser dividirnos, Gabriel puede buscar un contra-hechizo para deshacer el del collar que llevas Dean, y yo comprobare si Sam sigue siendo un demonio y si es así -Puso sus ojos en el chico.- como "devolverte" a tu estado de humano inicial.

Sam recordó la primera vez que lo habían intentado desintoxicar, Dean también lo recordó, más les valía que esta vez fuese bien.

-Dean tu ayuda a Gabriel a buscar una solución para lo tuyo, creo que lo mejor es que no estés mientras hago las pruebas a Sam, además ya habéis discutido bastante por hoy.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir a Castiel, había decidido ponerse al mando y no iba a tolerar ninguna reprimenda, contradicción o mueca cerca de él, tenían que moverse rápido, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, había visto actuar a su padre y si había puesto ese collar a Dean tenía una buenísima razón, tenerlos vigilados, también había visto almas convertirse en demonios y si eso le había pasado a la de Sam sabía que no había forma humana de anularlo, claro que él no era humano.

El grupo se dividió Gabriel se teletransporto junto a Dean, que por primera vez no se quejó lo más mínimo por ello y Castiel desapareció unos instantes antes de volver a aparecer en la sala.

-Esto va a dolerte Sam, va a dolerte mucho.

-No pasa nada, lo soportare.

-No, sí que pasa, no podrás soportarlo, no tienes que soportarlo, tienes que rendirte.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a entrar en tu cabeza, voy a buscar lo que más te duele y lo voy a usar contra ti.

Castiel no dejó responder a Sam, le miró a los ojos y una luz comenzó a salir de ellos, Sam contuvo el aliento, pronto dejo de notar el aire en sus pulmones, su corazón parecía no latir, cuando Castiel salió de su cabeza Sam tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para no desmayarse.

-Vaya.- Murmuró el ángel.- Parece que hay material de sobra.- Sonrió mirando a Sam.- Tu vida es una gran mierda ¿eh?- Se rió.

-¿Eso es todo?- Le contestó Sam.

-No, claro que no, eso era una opinión personal, solo lo comentaba, ni siquiera he tenido que entrar en tu mente para saberlo, me ha servido con el tiempo que he estado con vosotros.-Castiel se encogió de hombros.- Nadie confía en ti, ni tu hermano, ni Gabriel, ni siquiera tú, y por su puesto nunca llegaron a hacerlo, ¿sabes qué? Me he hecho un buen amigo de Dean estas semanas atrás, antes de que descubrierais quien soy y todo eso.

-Lo sé.- Castiel movió la mano y la boca de Sam se cerró.

-No puedes hablar , que desconsiderado, siéntate por favor.- Atrajo una silla que le dio un golpe a Sam obligándole a sentarse.

Este abrió la boca, una sola mirada del ángel del infierno hizo que reprimiese sus palabras.

-Dean me contó muchas cosas sobre ti, ahora resulta que yo soy quien puede contarle cosas sobre ti.- Se encogió de hombros.- Nunca te has sentido querido ¿Verdad? Bueno, estabas en lo cierto.- Sonrió.- Nunca ha sido querido, tu madre murió por tu culpa ¿Cómo iba ella a quererte? Papá te odiaba, nunca le hacías caso, el amor de su vida había muerto por tu culpa y tenía que cargar con dos niños por, tu, culpa.- Canturreo las últimas tres palabras.

Sam reprimió volver a hablar.

-No dio su alma por Dean, dio su alma por no tener que volver a verte más. Hablando de Dean ¿sabes quien más te odia? Él, todas las noches, todas y cada una de ellas se arrepiente de haberte ido a buscar a Stanfor.- Sonrió de nuevo.

Sam tragó saliva intentó levantarse, pero Castiel no le dejo, lo ató "mágicamente" a la silla y se acuclilló frente a él mirando directamente a los ojos.

-Él te odia, te odia mucho más que cualquier otra persona, te odia más que Miguel, más de lo que yo te odio, más de lo que mi padre te odia.- Sam intentó apartarle la mirada, Castiel le agarró la cara y le obligó a mirarle.- Te odia por no dejarle libre, por tener que ser tu niñera, por tener que soportarte.

Su voz cesó por un instante, Sam creyó que iba a tener un descanso, pero no fue así, el ángel de la oscuridad volvió a la carga.

-Todos los días me repite "Ojala Sam hubiese muerto en el incendio, mi vida sería mejor" ¿y sabes qué más? Así el mundo no estría a punto de acabar.

Castiel soltó a Sam y se levantó.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero sabes que es lo mejor?- Por un momento pareció que Castiel estaba esperando una respuesta a esa pregunta, por un momento Sam pensó en responder y lo más triste es que si lo hubiese hecho habría acertado.- Lo mejor es cómo quieres tú a todas las personas que te odian ¿No es hermoso? Adorabas a tus papas, no hablemos de Jessica, el amor de tu vida, hasta que murió por tu culpa.-Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras hablaba, Sam no podía ver otra cosa más que diversión en sus ojos.

-Eres un hijo de puta.-Masculló Sam, Castiel fingió no haberlo oído.

- En realidad todos mueren gracias a ti.- Miro al techo antes de acuclillarse frente a Sam de nuevo.- Pero sé lo que de verdad te duele, se tu punto débil, ni tus padres ni el fin del mundo, no, eso lo tienes "asumido", lo que de verdad te duele, lo que nunca jamás te perdonaras, lo que nunca jamás será perdonado para ti es haberle fallado a él.

Sam volvió a quitarle la mirada, Castiel se rió, con ambas manos obligó a Sam a mantener la cara a pocos centímetros de la suya.

-No soportas las veces que le has fallado, haberle abandonado tantísimas veces, no soportas ver como él haría todo por ti y a cambio lo único que tú haces es caer una y otra vez, en los brazos de chicas demonios, de la sangre, del lado del pecado, por eso yo no puedo hacerte ni la mitad de daño que él, así que ahora le toca hablar a él contigo.- Una media sonrisa iluminó la cara de Castiel cuando Dean apareció en la habitación a su lado.

-Dean.- La respiración de Sam se aceleró, no podía soportarlo más, seguro que le sacaría de allí.

-Cállate.- Dean pegó un puñetazo a su hermano, Sam escupió sangre.

-Adelante.- Le cedió la palabra Castiel.

-Una parte de mi está deseando que los dos digamos que "Sí" ¿Sabes para qué? Para poder matarte, porque es lo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo que ni me acuerdo, di mi alma por ti maldito hijo de puta, y ¿Qué conseguí a cambio?- Dean sonrió.- Nada.-La boca de Sam seguía llenándose lentamente de sangre.

Dean no paraba de pasear por la habitación, Sam miraba al suelo como si eso le impidiese oír lo que su hermano decía, pero eso era imposible, Castiel se había apartado saliendo del campo de visión de Sam.

-Eres un monstruo, una decepción.- Sam tragó saliva con sabor a hierro.

No controlaba su cuerpo que con cada puñalada de Dean daba un espasmo, todas estaban acertando de pleno en el blanco, todas estaban dejando su marca sin piedad alguna.

-"Almas gemelas"," compartís un cielo" ni si quiera creo que compartamos sangre, no eres mi hermano.- Se acercó a Sam y parado frente a él continuó su discurso.- Estoy cansado de fingir, fingir que vuelvo a creerte, fingir que puedo confiar en ti, fingir que no quiero que estés muerto, fingir que no quiero matarte, fingir que no prefiero ir al infierno antes que compartir el cielo contigo.

Sam escupió sangre y se levantó rompiendo la atadura mágica de Castiel, levantó la mano y tiro a Dean contra la pared, se puso frente a él, Castiel sonrió, al parecer la superficie no le había ablandado tanto como su padre creía, sabía que no había perdido práctica.

-Sabes Dean.- La cara de Sam hacía pequeñas muecas.- Lo daría todo por ti ¡Todo!- Comenzó a estrangularle.- Pero si prefieres volver al infierno.- Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros.- No tienes de que preocuparte, yo mismo te enviare sin ningún problema.- Castiel se acerco poco a poco a él.

-Basta.- Dijo, Dean se reía mientras era asfixiado.-Basta.-Repitió Castiel.

Sam no hizo caso, la risa de Dean se entrecortaba por una tos profunda que indicaba que su aliento se acababa, eso no paró a Sam, tampoco las carcajadas de Dean cesaron, Sam ya no era más Sam, su boca formó una sonrisa, la risa de Dean cesó y cayó al suelo sin respiración, entonces Sam comenzó a reír.

-Has matado a Dean.- Le informo Castiel después de unos segundos, Sam miro extrañado a Castiel y se arrodillo junto al cadáver de su hermano.

-He matado a Dean.- Sam parecía estar recuperando la conciencia.

-Sí.

-Él prefería morir a estar conmigo.

-No.

-Pero…-Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de ellos.

-El mejor torturador nunca se mancha las manos.-Respondió Castiel, Sam se levantó lentamente y ladeó la cabeza, tiró al ángel contra la pared con tanta facilidad como si de una hoja de papel se tratase.

-¡Has hecho que mate a Dean!- Parpadeó y sus ojos volvieron a verse negros, solo había una pequeña diferencia, ahora Sam era completamente consciente de lo que hacía.

Su respiración era acelerada, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente, con profundidad, quería matar a Castiel como jamás había querido acabar con nadie, a excepción de sí mismo.

-Sí y esta vez para siempre.-Respondió.- Ya no tienes alma que vender.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la rutina me ha pillado de lleno y he visto como el tiempo se me escurría entre los dedos, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, el siguiente ya está escrito así que tardare menos en actualizar, un beso muy grande.

""""""""""""

-¡Hijo de puta!-La maldición voló por el aire.

-¿Dean?-La voz de Sam era casi un susurro.

-¿Qué coño le has hecho Castiel?- Dean le había tendido una mano a Sam para ayudarle a levantarse, pero al ver que la rechazaba se arrodilló a su lado.-¡¿Qué coño le has hecho?!- Su mirada estaba llena de ira y su mano se deslizaba por la empuñadura de su cuchillo.

-Castiel solo quería probar si era un demonio.- Respondió Gabriel, no se había movido del sitio donde había aparecido.

-¿Y?

-"¿Y?" Dean, es el positivo más grande de la historia, y cuando yo digo eso me refiero a toda la historia.

-¿Y qué pasa que el hijo de puta de Castiel no puede responder solito?- Dean aún seguía alerta, Sam luchaba por mantenerse despierto, no iba a aguantar mucho más, su cuerpo se mecía hacia delante, solo la mano que Dean tenía en su pecho le hacía no caer de bruces y eso que estaba de rodillas.

-Dean, tenía que hacer esa prueba, no podíamos mantener a un demonio a nuestro lado, y mucho menos si es el recipiente de Lucifer, sería una misión suicida.

-Estas… ¡¿Estas queriendo decir que ibas a matar a Sam?!

-Solo si no podía controlarse.

-¡¿Solo si…?!

-No deberías haber dicho eso.- Gabriel se metió una piruleta en la boca y miro con lastima a Castiel, nadie podía tan siquiera mencionar la idea de matar a Sam y no conseguir que Dean lo enterrase a seis metros bajo tierra.

-¡Mira cabrón hijo de una sabandija roba almas, nadie, y menos tú, va a tocar un puto pelo de la cabeza de Sammy!- Dean se levantó, Sam apoyó ambas manos en el suelo para intentar mantenerse consciente un poco más.-¡Y si te atreves juro que te arrepentirás! ¡Porque puedes haber vivido en el infierno pero lo echaras de menos comparado con lo que yo te haría!

-Cuando tiene que ver con tu hermano te pones tan sentimental que tu cerebro simplemente salta por la ventana.-Murmuró Gabriel arriesgo de correr él la suerte que habían prometido a Castiel.

-Dean.- La voz de Sam pidiendo a su hermano que se calmase ni siquiera fue audible.

-Sabes las cosas iban muy bien antes de que tu aparecieses, no has sido una ayuda, eres otro obstáculo, así que en cuanto Sam mejore, te quitare del medio con mis propias manos.-La amenaza era directa y concisa, no había un rastro de duda en su voz.

-Dean- Castiel quería disculparse pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, sentía una culpa inusual en él.- Solamente quería protegerte.

-Matando a mí hermano.- Sus ojos miraban al príncipe desafiantes.

-Dean…-La voz llegó desde el suelo, Sam había caído, alrededor de su boca comenzaba a formarse un charco de sangre.

-Voy a intentar hacer lo posible con Sam, intentar no mataros mientras estoy con él.-Gabriel sabía que las posibilidades de que eso ocurriese eran mínimas.

-Voy contigo.-Respondió Dean que ya se había vuelto hacia su hermano.

-No, tú tienes tu propio problema.

-Sam es mi problema.

-El collar es tu problema.-Gabriel no dejo decir nada más a Dean, se llevó a Sam teletransportandose fuera de la habitación, posiblemente a la única cama que había en toda la casa.

Castiel y Dean se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, incapaces de intercambiar una palabra, incapaces de retirarse la mirada, desconfiados y humillados.

-Hagamos esto rápido.-Dijo Dean cuando su mirada cayó hacia el suelo.

-Quiero que sepas que no quiero matar a Sam, sois lo más parecido a… Sois lo único que he tenido más allá del infierno y mi padre, ojala todo esto acabe sin muertes.

-Las guerras nunca acaban sin muertes.

-Todo va a salir bien, tenéis mi ayuda.

Dean sonrió y volvió a mira a Castiel a los ojos, "reía por no llorar" sería la definición más ajustada a su expresión, sus ojos carecían de esperanza, el verde tan vivido años atrás estaba apagado y rozando la oscuridad, acercándose al negro con cada día que pasaba y parecía sentirse más a gusto con cada tono que bajaba, con cada peldaño que caía.

-Sabes, a veces pienso que el Sol solo sale porque quiere oír las mentiras que nos contamos a nosotros mismos.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Castiel no sabía que responder, Dean no tenía nada más que añadir.

-Puedo quitarte el collar.- Se atrevió a hablar el Príncipe del Infierno.

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

-Tenía que quedarme a solas con Sam.

-Serías un gran actor.- Dean aún sentía cierta amargura en sus palabras, todo lo que le había dicho hacía unos minutos a Castiel, sabía que en parte era verdad, pero ¿acaso importaba?, las cosas parecían algo más difíciles desde que él había llegado, pero lo cierto es que era lo más parecido a un amigo, no, el único amigo que había tenido en muchos años.

-Bueno el hechizo no se ira del todo, es… Es algo residual, es un conjuro menor, durara un tiempo, aunque no creo que mi padre lo quiera utilizar más.

-Gracias a él podrá saber dónde estamos en todo momento ¿no? Ni siquiera los conjuros para ocultarnos podrían despistarle.

-Es el Rey del Infierno, te aseguro que no necesita un hechizo menor como ese para controlarnos.

Dean no agregó nada más, Castiel se acercó a él y simplemente le quitó el collar.

-¿Ya?

-¿Qué más quieres?

-No sé, algún conjuro, palabras al revés, algo así.

-Has visto demasiado la tele.-la voz llegó desde detrás de Dean.

-¿Y Sam?

-Vivirá.

-¿Puedo?

-Corre a su lado, seguro que te está echando de menos.

Dean no respondió al sarcasmo de Gabriel, le dejó a un lado y se dirigió a la planta superior sin girarse.

-Por lo visto aún no le interesa matarte.

-No creó que me mate.

-Si piensas eso es que todavía no le conoces bien.

No continuó la conversación así que Gabriel volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Castiel te avisé una vez, y no quiero volver a hacerlo.- No dejó hablar al otro.- Pero quiero que lo comprendas, quiero que te enteres de una vez por todas, no les importas.

-Yo…

-Puede que creas que en algún momento, después de un tiempo, tras unas batallas, ellos te consideren uno más, pero son los Winchester, los Winchester van en par.

-Gabriel, no creo que pueda importarle nada a nadie, pero creo que puedo ser de ayuda para una buena causa por primera vez en mi existencia, puede que no sea tan viejo como tú, pero guardo muchos más remordimientos, necesito saldar mi cuenta.

-Solo quiero que sepas que si el mundo se quemase se elegirían el uno al otro antes que elegir el agua.- Y dio la charla por acabada.

Sonrió, lanzó un caramelo al aire y desapareció, Castiel cogió la golosina y la guardo en el bolsillo derecho de su gabardina.

De pie en mitad de la habitación, completamente solo, sin una minúscula idea de que hacer, sin saber ni siquiera como sentirse, sin saber si podía sentirse de alguna manera.

Algo le impedía abandonar a los Winchesters, esos dos hermanos, esos dos idiotas que se habían alzado contra el destino del mundo, esos dos humanos que habían dicho "No" al Cielo y al Infierno.

No podía dejar a Sam, el chico con el halo roto, no podía alejarse de Dean, el hombre convertido en Atlas, no podía abandonar sus almas.

Un recuerdo sobrevoló la mente de Castiel, súbito, gris y nítido.

El alma de Dean, él había visto su alma desnuda, rota y torturada frente a él, sí, por eso no podía quitarse su imagen de la cabeza, por eso le era tan conocido y lejano a la vez.

¿Así que su hermano fue quien le saco del infierno? Recordó que una vez había pensado hacerlo él, lo había pensado cuando había empezado a sentir algo por aquella alma, pero no lo hizo, y el porqué era el "porqué" más fácil de la historia, por egoísmo.

No quería que se fuera, quería poder ir a verle siempre que quisiera, quería ese juguete roto para él, y no le importaba que cada vez estuviese más y más destruido, no le importaba siempre que pudiese volver a jugar con él.

Jamás se había sentido tan sucio, tal vez porque jamás había tenido porque sentirse así, la humanidad le estaba corrompiendo, le estaba obligando a sentir remordimientos y no podía soportarlos.

Castiel pensó en desaparecer, acabar con todo, alejarse de esos humanos y de aquel arcángel que se estaban convirtiendo en su todo, volver al lado de su padre y jurar cumplir todas sus órdenes.

Acabar con todas las dudas, no quería tener que preguntarse que está bien y que está mal, y aun así ya estaba comenzando a hacerlo, su padre no tenía que haberlo enviado a la superficie.

Pero no se fue, inspiró como si necesitase hacerlo, aflojó la corbata de su cuello que parecía querer estrangularlo y se dirigió a las escaleras, puso su mano sobre la barandilla y comenzó a subir, ignorando todo pensamiento, fijando su mente en subir peldaño tras peldaño hasta que llegó a la planta superior, la puerta de la habitación donde Sam y Dean estaban se encontraba cerrada, Castiel la abrió despacio, Dean se giró hacia él sin ocultar sus ojos llorosos, se separó de la cama de su hermano y fue hacia el príncipe.

-¿Qué pasa Cas?-Se pasó la mano sutilmente por el ojo.- ¿Dónde está Gabriel?

-Él ha... Él ha tenido que irse, creo.

-Vamos fuera.- Dean miro una última vez a su hermano antes de salir del cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó contra ella, suspiró y se separó un par de pasos, Castiel podía notar como su cuerpo estaba ahí pero "él" seguía en la habitación.

-¿Cómo que se ha tenido que ir?

-Supongo que tendría algo que hacer.

-Sí, claro.- Pareció conformarse Dean.- Cojonudo.

-¿Perdón?

-Sabes después de un tiempo en este negocio he aprendido a saber cuando estamos jodidos.-Dean frunció el ceño y se frotó la frente.-Y ahora estamos jodidos.-Castiel no dijo nada.- ¿Por qué iba a tener que hacer algo tan sumamente urgente de repente Gabriel? Algo ha pasado.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Nada, solo esperar a que Sam despierte y parar el apocalipsis.

Castiel sonrió, Dean le devolvió una media sonrisa y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Por supuesto que no Dean, yo no…

-Es verdad, a veces se me olvida que eres un.- Castiel miró al suelo, Dean no termino su frase.- Que no eres humano.

-Pero puedo verte comer si quieres.

-Eso es muy raro Cas.

Bajaron y Dean buscó su bolsa, encontró un sándwich, lo miro como si le pidiera directamente que no estuviese podrido, el sándwich le concedió el favor.

Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a comer como si no lo hubiese hecho en años, Castiel simplemente le miraba y Dean fingía que no le molestaba.

-¿Crees que le ha podido pasar algo a Gabriel?

-Parece un total idiota, pero muy a mi pesar, no lo es, seguro que está bien.- Pero sabía que eso era mentira y Castiel se dio cuenta.

-Dean yo…

Castiel no supo que quería decir, quería pedir perdón pero no sabía porque, Dean negó con la cabeza, no quería oír disculpas y menos sabiendo que las suyas deberían ser las primeras, dio un último mordico a su sándwich.

-Hola chicos.-Ambos se giraron para encontrar al Rey del Infierno.

-Crowley.- Dean agarro su cuchillo y adquirió una posición de defensa.

-Vaya, ¿dónde está el gran alce? Tengo que hablar con él.

-No está disponible ahora mismo.- Dean miro inconscientemente hacia las escaleras.

-Precisamente por eso vengo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sam "no está disponible" en lo ha que su alma se refiere.

-¿Perdón?-Castiel entró en la conversación.

-Hola hijo, parece que has perdido un par de kilos, eso de empezar a sentirte "humano" no parece sentarte bien.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡¿Qué coño pasa con Sam?!

-Podrías ser un poco menos ¡Egocéntrico!¡Estoy hablando con mi hijo!

-¿Qué le pasa a Sam?-Volvió a repetir sin ningún tipo de miedo.

-Creía que había sido algún tipo de estrategia vuestra pero veo que no, Sam es un demonio.

Ninguno dijo nada, Crowley suspiro y rodo sus ojos hacia el techo.

-Sois unos idiotas.- Abrió los ojos ante la cara de asombro de Dean.-¡Su alma! ¡Ya es un demonio! ¡No puedo cobrar su alma!

-Entonces el contrato de Sam.- Castiel había caído en la cuenta, Dean aún seguía pensando en ello.

-Dean no acabaste la secundaria ¿verdad?

-Que te jodan.

-Dean, si Sam no puede entregar su alma el contrato se incumple por su parte, por lo que el contrato como tal queda…

-Anulado.-Termino su frase Dean.- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Si una de las partes incumple el contrato la otra no tiene obligación de cumplir la suya.

-Cojonudo.- Mascullo.- ¿Así que Sam a incumplido su contrato y ahora yo…?

-Vas a tener que volver al infierno.- Sonrió Crowley de oreja a oreja.


End file.
